Big Kid Now
by Crowlows19
Summary: Jack goes back to America for two weeks to spend time with her family and attend her sister's wedding. Alex has to stay behind for school. Guess who he's rooming with. NOT RELATED TO PARENTAL DIFFERENCES!
1. Eagle Eye

Hey guys! So I was thinking about my Parental Differences story thing and this popped into my head and no it's not a one-shot. I have a five day weekend so expect several updates in the next few days. Also, I'm half-way through the first chapter of my P.D. related fic. Hope you enjoy this!

**Diclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider.**

* * *

"Alex, are you sure you'll be okay while I'm gone?" Jack asked for what could have been the thousandth time that day. Alex resisted his urge to roll his eyes at the sweet turned annoying concern.

"It's only a fortnight, Jack," he replied shoveling the last of his cereal into his mouth.

"I know," she said. "Think of all the danger you could get into in that timeframe." Alex laughed a little at that, had to, but she was ultimately right. It took very little for Alex to find himself in some sort of trouble.

"I'll be fine Jack. Don't worry," he told the American.

"I wish you could come," she said softly not liking the idea of putting an ocean between them after all Alex had been through. "I'd love for you to meet my family."

"Me too," Alex said honestly. "But I have end of year exams."

"I know. Are you prepared for them?"

"Yes, Jack," Alex said some of his annoyance finally making its way into his tone.

"Are you packed?"

"Yes, Jack."

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Alex groaned. This would go on forever if allowed to. He couldn't really blame Jack for being worried about him. He truly wasn't in the best of conditions after returning from Australia. He was a little messed up and a little sad. Jack could tell and it sent her now constant worry into overdrive.

"I'll be fine Jack," Alex replied wondering if he was really telling the truth.

After school that day Alex rode the tube over to the Royal and General Bank on Liverpool Street. It felt weird going there and not being worried about being sent on a mission. It was also weird to be going there to discuss his home situation with the heads of SO. Alex had always been faintly uncomfortable with this street, even more so after being shot, but now he was downright freaked.

Alex had told Jack not to worry but if truth be told, he was a little stressed about the situation. He'd only just gotten back to school and now Jack was shipping off to America for two weeks for her sister's wedding. He wondered what his temporary guardian was going to be like and if he knew the person. _Probably not,_ he thought. _It's more than likely an SO operative._ Alex groaned at the thought. He was tired of being around these people and he certainly did not want to live with one of them. He didn't care what they were like when 'off the job' (if that was even possible in a career like this), he wouldn't go.

Alex entered the bank through the underground parking garage, taking the elevator to the lobby. When the doors opened he immediately spotted Mrs. Jones wearing her typical business suit and sucking on a peppermint. She spotted him a millisecond later and walked over to him. He didn't bother stepping too far away from the elevators; they'd be using them again anyway.

"Alex," she greeted. "How are you?'

"I'm fine," he replied stiffly not wanting to make small talk with her.

"Good. Let's head on up," she replied ignoring his cold disposition. The short, five minute journey to Blunt's office was silent. It wasn't that Alex didn't want to talk to Mrs. Jones; there was just nothing to say.

When they reached the unmarked door leading to the nondescript office Mrs. Jones simply walked in without knocking, Alex following close behind. He dumped his backpack and duffel bag of necessary items by the door and took his usual seat in front of the desk. Mr. Blunt had yet to look up from the file he was reading which turned out to be Alex's if the tab on the side was telling the truth.

"Interesting reading, Mr. Blunt?" he asked innocently and the grey man closed the file and laid it on his desk.

"Very, Alex," he replied. "Miss Starbright's flight left twenty minutes ago."

"I know," Alex said wondering why Blunt would care but then, he probably had them being watched more than they thought. "Where am I going?"

"Your temporary guardian lives five blocks south of Brookland," Mrs. Jones told him.

"Terrific," he said sarcastically. "Who are they?"

"His name is Andrew Rosten," Blunt said. "He's with the SAS." Alex winced internally. He and the SAS had never really gotten along expect for his brief and fragile truce with Wolf during the Point Blanc raid. He'd worked with Fox, or Ben, but the man was MI6 not SAS. He wondered who this guy was and if they'd met. "We've checked him out thoroughly and he is trustworthy," Blunt continued. "We contacted him a week ago and he agreed, though he still has yet to be briefed on the details of your identity."

"You didn't tell him who I was?" Alex asked a little surprised. He would have expected them to tell the man _something_.

"No," Mrs. Jones answered. "We were unsure of how much information you wanted to be disclosed." Alex was even more surprised at how creepily considerate they were being. Then again, after the Scorpia incident Alex had been seriously searching for a way out. He was tired and his last two missions did little to help. They probably didn't want to push him over the edge and lose him as a tool.

"Um, thanks," he replied not sure how to respond. Blunt, characteristically, ignored the attempt at gratitude.

"Now that this guardian business is discussed, we have a rather important matter to address," he said.

"Like what?" Alex asked fighting his urge to point out the previous topic was hardly 'discussed'.

"Your trust fund."

"The one Ian set up?" Alex couldn't understand where this was going. The Rider Trust had been started by Ian after Alex's parents had died. It was a way to make sure that when the boy turned twenty-one he got most of what his parents had left him without it being picked apart too much. When Ian had died those assets had been added to the trust with Jack supposedly the one managing it all. Alex had a theory that MI6 did most of the controlling of the rather large trust fund.

There was enough money in it for him to live a life of luxury if he chose to. There were also several large properties tied to the fund as well as stocks in some major London businesses. John and Ian may have been spies but the Rider family had always had various interests in London.

"Are you familiar with a woman named Tara Kopp?" Mrs. Jones asked. Alex ran the name through his mind and came up with a blank.

"No," he said.

"Well, she's an old girlfriend of your Uncle's," Mrs. Jones said and Alex's eyebrows almost disappeared into his hairline. "They broke up a few months after you went to live with Ian."

"What does this have to do with the fund?" Alex asked.

"She has been trying to gain custody of you," Blunt said cutting to the chase. "We believe she's after your trust fund."

"Why?" Alex asked. Custody? He didn't even know this woman. Did Jack know?

"We know she knows about it," Mrs. Jones said. "We have information suggesting that she wants something from that fund."

"Are you going to tell me this information?" Alex asked already knowing the answer to that question.

"No, you don't need to know the details at this time," Blunt said.

"You just need to be aware of it, Alex," Mrs. Jones added. "We're handling it."

"Fine," Alex gave in. They wouldn't tell him anything so he moved on. "Who is Tara Kopp?" he asked. Blunt handed him one of the many files littering the desk and Alex opened it. He scanned quickly through the information taking in everything that looked important. There was picture in the file and he studied it closely curious about the woman who had actually dated his uncle. She was pretty with long brown, straight hair, a round face, tanned skin, and piercing green eyes.

"Kopp used to be a SO operative," Mrs. Jones said and Alex looked up in surprise.

"Used to be?"

"She washed out," Mrs. Jones told him.

"What happened?" Alex asked thoroughly curious.

"She was incompetent," Blunt replied vaguely and Alex let it rest. The file didn't contain more than the basic details he may need to know. He wondered what had happened to her.

"Is she dangerous?" Alex asked his tone purposefully mild. The last thing he needed was another family betrayal but maybe this time there'd be a heads up.

"We are not sure," Blunt replied. "She's been abroad for the last five years and we're looking into where she was and what she was doing now."

"Do you think she knows about me?" Alex asked.

"We are not sure but it is very unlikely," Blunt said and Alex could hear the warning in his voice. Blunt, apparently, was going to treat her as hostile.

"Fine," Alex said with a small sigh. Just what he needed. Another random person he didn't know popping up from the past.

Blunt had arranged for Alex to be driven to his temporary guardian's home. The driver was an older man who'd been a field operative in his day but thirty years, a few pounds, and a permanent limp later and his job mostly consisted of driving the heads of SO to wherever they needed to go. Alex had refused to sit in the back of the car opting for the passenger seat instead. The older man didn't work for him and Alex didn't want it to appear that way either. The driver gave him a small smile at his respect and they drove off in silence.

Alex thought hard on what he'd been told about Tara Kopp. He'd never known his uncle to have any kind of intimate relationship with any woman before. But the Rider's were nothing if not private, even amongst themselves. There was something to be said about the never ending secrecy in his family and Alex couldn't tell if they were born that way or just raised that way. He wondered briefly if this Tara woman would be a problem but then decided that he'd worry about it when or if the time came.

He may be a spy but he was also fourteen and the thought of his SAS guardian was freaking him out. He didn't know anyone by the name of Andrew Rosten but then when did the SAS ever use real names? They hadn't even told him if he'd met the man before or not. Alex thought about Fox and Wolf, the SAS men he knew the best. Fox seemed okay and so did Wolf, although it had taken being kicked out of a plane for the man to lay off. If his guardian was like Wolf Alex didn't know what he'd do, he was fresh out of planes to kick people out of.

There wasn't a whole lot he could do. If things got too bad he could always go crash at Tom's place. Alex hated that idea; Tom's house was more dangerous than Iraq at the moment with his parents at each other's throats constantly. Alex marveled at Tom's ability to keep his sanity with some of the positions his parents' fighting pushed him into. Going to Tom's house was something he'd only do as a last option. Besides, he'd only be there for two weeks, he could deal.

"Here you go," the driver said pulling up in front of a rather nice looking building. "Here's the code to get in the front door and the flat number." Alex took the paper with a "Thank you," and got out retrieving his things from the back. The old man gave him a smile and a parting wave before taking off. Alex heaved a sigh and entered the building making his way to 3B.

When he reached the door he heard the distinct sound of a television and dropped his duffel on the ground to knock. A few moments later footsteps approached and Alex heard the sound of locks being undone. His sense of impending doom went into overdrive when the man wrenched the door open. They both instantly froze in shock, recognizing each other easily. The SAS man was the first to recover but his surprised look never left his face.

"Cub?" he managed to gasp out looking as if he didn't want it to be true.

"Eagle?"


	2. Reunion

This would have been up like two days ago but I could not get logged on! Did anyone else have this problem? Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed and enjoy this. It's not my most favorite chappie in the world but this story will get better. Big promise!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider.**

* * *

This was unexpected. Andy hadn't expected Cub; in all honesty he wasn't sure what he had expected but this certainly wasn't it. He'd barely said two words to the kid at training, mostly because he hadn't cared enough to bother. He had his own problems and his own career to worry about. If some high powered shmuck wanted to send a kid to SAS training who was he to stand in their way? Besides, with Wolf making the poor kid's life even more miserable than it already was, he really didn't have any interaction with the kid. He'd pulled him up out of the mud once but that was about it.

MI6 had called him about watching a boy for a fortnight and he'd thought it was just some agent's kid or even some sort of witness. Cub on his doorstep was unexpected and more than a little weird.

"Hey, Cub," he said shoving his shock from his expression and leaning against the doorframe casually. To Cub's credit he recovered almost as quickly.

"So, you're my temporary guardian?" he asked and Andy gave a small smile.

"Looks like it," he said looking Cub up and down. He seemed a little older and pretty tense. Andy couldn't tell if that was from his presence or if Cub was just messed up. "How you been, Cub?"

"Fine," he replied.

"Come on in," Andy said moving to the side to let the kid enter. Cub grabbed his duffel and moved past him into the flat. He didn't go in far, just a few feet past the door, while Andy shut and rebolted it. He glanced at Cub again, the tenseness of his shoulders, the way his eyes looked so closed and cold, like he'd seen too much. Andy wondered just what Cub had been up to since leaving Brecon Beacons. "Name's Andy," he said a little suddenly and stuck his hand for Cub to shake. The blonde boy glanced at it before taking it.

"Alex," he said.

"Nice to meet you," Andy said with another smile. The man was normally easy going and talkative when off duty. He could talk to people easily and had a tendency to not be able go anywhere without talking to someone. He found people very interesting and took pride in his innate ability to talk all day and never say anything worth listening to. He'd about driven K-Unit up the wall the few times they'd seen each other since training. Cub, or Alex, didn't appear to be all that talkative. It'd be a long fortnight for him.

"Um, yeah," was the lame reply from Cub.

"Whatcha been up to?" Andy asked wondering if Cub would actually tell him but doubted it.

"Nothing," the kid said automatically. It seemed to Andy as if he'd trained himself to say it or that it was more of a habit after giving the same answer one too many times.

"You sure about that?" he asked but Cub gave no reaction. Instead, Andy was subjected to that blank stare that all spies seemed to have.

"Positive," Cub said. Andy gave a small smile at the boy and let it slide.

"C'mon," he said. "I'll show you your room." They walked down the corridor, past the living room and small kitchen to the spare bedroom at the very end. Andy opened the door and went in Cub following him. The room was small with a pull out couch, a desk, a chest of drawers, and his computer. The room was normally used as an office with the pull out couch for whatever guests may actually decide to stay there, like his brother.

"The couch is a pull out," he told Cub who had put his duffel and backpack in the corner by the dresser. "This is technically an office."

"It's okay," Cub replied. "It's only for a fortnight."

"Right," Andy said. "Why do you have to stay here? MI6 didn't really tell me anything."

"My guardian went back to the states for a few weeks," the boy said. "I couldn't go with her because of school so MI6 had to find me a temporary guardian."

"Huh," Andy huffed. "That's not really exciting." He managed to make his face look a tad disappointed.

"What did you expect?" Cub asked, a small but amused smile playing onto his face.

"Oh, I don't know," Andy said with his own smile. "I was kinda hoping to hear some exciting state secret." Cub just rolled his eyes.

"Where do you go to school?" Andy asked suddenly. His questions so far were abrupt. For all his conversational skills he wasn't really sure how to talk to Cub.

"Brookland," he replied. "Just a few blocks away."

"I know that place," Andy said. "Kids tend to cut through the complex when they bunk off."

"Yeah, I guess," Cub said vaguely.

"What? Never cut class before?" he asked jokingly.

"Not really," came another vague answer.

"What do you mean?" Andy asked, this time seriously.

"Nothing," Cub replied quickly, clearly not wanting to talk about it.

"All right Cub, here's the thing," Andy started and Cub looked at him blankly as if assessing him. He thought it a bit creepy coming from a teenager. "I'm really not all that good at parenting. I'm lucky if my plants are alive, which they probably aren't. So, you keep yourself alive and I won't bother you. Deal?"

"Deal," Cub replied.

"All right then," Andy said. "I'll leave you to it." He left Cub in the office and went back to the living room to finish watching the rest of his game.

* * *

Cub was a quiet kid; Andy found that out very, very fast. About half an hour after leaving the boy in the office, Cub had went to the kitchen for something, probably food. To get to the kitchen you had to pass the living room and Andy never even heard the boy. The only reason he'd known Cub had gone to the kitchen was because he'd seen him move out of the corner of his eye.

He thought it a bit strange that the teenager made practically no noise at all. Teenagers were supposed to naturally noisy; he'd certainly been. But then Cub seemed like one of those kids who were full of surprises. Again he wondered what the boy had been up to in the last few months.

He'd spoken to Ben about two weeks ago and he had mentioned seeing Cub on a mission. It had been one of those rare nights when all four of them were in town and they'd gone out to eat and catch up. Somehow, someway, the conversation had been swung to the subject of Cub. Wolf also mentioned that he'd met Cub again. Both men had said he was good, really good, at what he did. Andy briefly wondered if he should call one of them and tell them Cub was staying in his flat. He could practically hear their laughter at the prospect of him taking care of a kid and Cub no less.

Andy made it a full ten minutes after the game ended on TV before curiosity and boredom drove him from the living room to the office. Cub had left the door open so he leaned against the doorframe not really wanting to just walk in. Cub was at the desk doing what looked like homework.

"Whatcha doing?" he asked.

"Algebra," Cub said without looking up.

"It's Friday," Andy said simply. Who did homework on Friday?

"You know the days of the week, good for you," Cub said sarcastically.

"Very funny," Andy replied gruffly moving to the desk to look over Cub's shoulder. "Why are you doing homework on a Friday?"

"Because I have to," came yet another vague reply.

"Why?"

"I'm behind," Cub said.

"Why?"

"Work."

"You don't talk a lot," Andy noted.

"Don't have anything to say to you."

"Ouch. No need to be mean." Cub let out a sigh and looked up at him. Andy couldn't help but smile a little at the frustrated look on his face.

"Do you want something?" Cub asked.

"Not really," he replied.

"Then why are you in here?"

"I was curious."

"About what?" Cub asked confused.

"You're a really quiet kid," Andy replied. "Just wanted to see what you were doing."

"What happened to 'I won't bother you'?" Cub asked an eyebrow raised. Andy smiled even wider at the verbal challenge; he loved verbal sparring. He found it so much more satisfying than just punching someone in the face. Ben had told him he probably should have gone into MI6 as well, but Andy had always found those people to be a bit too creepy.

"Live a little, Cub," he replied. Cub rolled his eyes again. "Surly there's a party somewhere."

"What do you care?" Cub asked.

"Don't," Andy replied honestly and shrugged. "I don't care what you do."

"Then what are you saying?" Cub asked beyond confused at this point to the soldier's motives.

"You're a kid," Andy said. "Raise a little hell before it's too late and you actually have to be serious." He frowned after a moment as a thought occurred to him. "Just don't raise too much hell while you're here," he said sternly. "I refuse to bail you out of jail." Cub just rolled his eyes again and turned back to his Algebra. With the conversation at a close, Andy went back to the living room to find a decent movie.

* * *

Andy called in pizza that night for dinner. He guessed at the toppings Cub wanted, he didn't bother asking him. Knowing Cub had probably heard the knock and was ignoring it, he went back to the office to let the kid know there was food. The door was only half closed but he gave a small knock anyway.

"Cub?" he called out when there was no answer, swinging the door fully open. The room was empty and there was a piece of paper taped to the window. Curious, he crossed over to it and tore it off.

_Went to a party, Cub._

When he read the note he couldn't help but smile widely. He hadn't heard the boy leave. The flat was three stories up and the window was on a featureless wall. Unless Cub had a very tall ladder he'd have had to use the door. The boy was like ninja and Andy briefly wondered if he did it on purpose or if it was natural to him.

He ate his dinner in front of the TV; his favorite place to be when no one was around. Cub came through the door at around eleven-thirty that night, actually making sound, and sat next to him on the couch.

"Have fun?" Andy asked.

"Sure," the boy said.

"Wild party?"

"Naw, I fell asleep half way through," Cub said staring at the TV screen. He was watching the infomercial with far too much attention.

"You didn't actually go to a party did you?" Andy asked figuring Cub wasn't really the party type of kid.

"There was a party in the movie," he said.

"Well, at least you were doing something," Andy said smiling.

"Why do you care?" Cub asked again.

"I don't care what you do," Andy repeated. "You're really sneaky by the way. I didn't hear you leave."

"Maybe you should invest in hearing aids," Cub quipped and Andy gave a fake huff of annoyance.

"Go to bed," he ordered. Cub laughed but went back to the office as told. Andy didn't know if he actually went to bed, it wasn't like he was going to check up on him or anything. He didn't care what the kid did.

* * *

Alex didn't actually go to bed, even though it was approaching midnight and he was tired. Tom had called him earlier that evening to go to a movie and figuring Eagle wouldn't care, he'd just left. He'd left the man a note but he'd thought Eagle had heard him leave. Apparently not; Alex didn't think he was that quiet. Sure, he had to sneak around every now and then, but he wasn't like that all the time.

They had gone to see Prom Night and even Tom thought it was the stupidest thing he'd ever seen. Alex had made it half way through before falling asleep.

He'd been a little surprised that Eagle was still in the exact same place Alex had left him in. The boy didn't think the soldier had waited up for him but Eagle hadn't even bothered to change the channel in the few hours he was gone. Alex thought Eagle was weird. He clearly had a sense of humor and even at Brecon Beacons the man hadn't been all that bad to him. Wolf was the one who had taken to torturing him at every opportunity.

Alex wasn't quite sure how to classify Eagle. He was a temporary guardian, who was now more of a roommate, that used to be a cold SAS trainee. He wondered if all the SAS were as double sided as Eagle. Fox had been decent the one time they'd worked together and so had Wolf. It was like once Alex was actually out of the camp and into the field he'd been able to somehow ratchet up some major respect points with these men without ever really having them see what he could do. Maybe they still talked? But why talk about him?

Alex had logged onto Eagle's computer and did a quick Google search on Tara Kopp. He hadn't really expected to find anything, he was just curious. He was pleasantly surprised when he clicked on a link and was brought to an article in the New York Post's archive. The date said it was from over ten years ago. In the picture Alex instantly recognized Kopp. She was standing amidst the wreckage of an apartment building that had been blown up in Manhattan.

The article said that the building had been blown up by several well placed bombs, killing twenty and wounding another sixty-two people. Nobody knew why the building had been targeted; it wasn't a high rise, just an apartment building. There was nothing special about it or the people living there.

Reading further he saw that no one had claimed responsibility and there were no leads. Alex did another quick search of the building itself. It was a part of the Evergreen Apartment complex. He found the complex's homepage and clicked on the button that said who it was owned by. He was shocked to see that owner was….

The Rider Family.

* * *

Next Chapter: Alex's the first weekend in Eagle's flat. More of the Kopp mystery.


	3. Trust

Uh, yeah. Enjoy! You know the drill.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider.**

* * *

Alex slept in rather late the next morning since he'd been up since past two a.m. trying to figure out just what the hell was going on. First, MI6 warn him about an ex-agent who'd dated his uncle and was currently attempting to gain custody of him. Then, he finds out his family owns an apartment building he'd never heard of in a city he'd never been to. And, last, said apartment building blew up ten years ago for seemingly no reason and Kopp just happened to be on the scene. It was one of the strangest set of circumstances he'd ever heard of; which was saying something.

Shaking off the last of his sleep, Alex opened his eyes and nearly had a heart attack. Eagle was leaning back in the office chair and playing internet poker. Alex thought it was beyond creepy that the man had been in there while he was asleep, even if it was his office. Really, ever hear of privacy? Thankfully, Alex managed to keep silent through the shock and sat up, the bed springs creaking. Eagle turned his head at the noise and cracked a smile.

"Look who's finally joined the land of the living!" he exclaimed. "Jeez, Cub, it's like noon already." Alex simply looked at him before pushing the blankets off and standing up. He'd worn a shirt to bed which proved a very smart thing to do; the last thing he needed was Eagle asking questions. He left the office and made his way to the kitchen. Opening the fridge he decided he really didn't want to cook and since it was lunchtime anyway he just ate a cold slice of pizza.

When he was done he went back to the office and grabbed his mobile before going to the living room. He didn't think Eagle even heard him. Alex pressed the fourth speed dial and waited while the call made its way over to America.

"Hello?" was the answer.

"Hi, Mrs. Starbright?" Alex greeted who he was pretty sure was Jack's mom. He'd called their house phone because Jack's mobile was unable to connect to any network while in America.

"Yes," she answered.

"This Alex," he said.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "How are you sweetie?" Alex couldn't help but smile at her use of familiarity. He'd never met her and only talked to her around Christmas when she wanted to wish him a happy holiday.

"I'm good," he replied. "Is Jack around?"

"Yes, she's right here," she said. "Be good."

"Hey, Alex!" Jack exclaimed sounding just as happy as her mother was. They were very excited about the upcoming wedding; Jack had talked about nothing but that wedding for a week straight.

"Hey, Jack," he said glad to hear her voice. "How's America?"

"Oh, the same as ever," she said. "Everyone's all over the place trying to get ready for Friday. How's everything there? Is your temporary guardian alright? Is he nice? Is it a he?"

"Everything's fine, Jack," Alex said quickly when Jack stopped for a breath. "And _he_ isn't all that bad."

"All that bad?" she asked a little perplexed by his choice of words.

"Yeah, uh, well, he's SAS," he said uncomfortably, not sure what her reaction would be. "He was part of the group I trained with."

"Oh," she said simply. "Well, at least you know him. I'm so glad you're okay. It's like super-early here but I'm still running on England time and I don't think Mom's slept at all." Alex would never understand her innate ability to sense when he didn't he want to talk about something and didn't need to, and then be able to completely move on in a heartbeat.

"Yeah, well, I actually called to ask you something," he said.

"Okay," she replied.

"Did you know that the Rider family owns an apartment building in Manhattan?"

"Yeah actually, I did," she said bluntly. "When Ian died I went through the trust's inventory and saw it there. It jumped out because it's the only overseas property. Everything is either in or around London. Why ask?"

"MI6 told me about Tara Kopp yesterday," he said hoping to catch her off guard. Jack was very good at keeping secrets and since he couldn't see her face he couldn't call her bluff as easily. He expected her to know something about Kopp, especially with the whole custody thing.

"Oh," she said and Alex instantly knew he was right. "They told you about that?"

"Why didn't you?" he asked with a little bite to his voice. He couldn't help it; Jack was the only person he fully trusted and he was a little bitter he hadn't found out about this from her.

"Alex, that custody claim has been floating around since before Ian died," she told him. "The courts have only started to take it seriously like, a month ago. Ian asked that I didn't tell. He said that everything would be worked out on its own by people who knew what they were doing." Since Jack's mother was probably still around she never said MI6 but Alex knew who the 'people' were. "I'm really sorry."

"It's okay," he said. "I wouldn't have gone against Ian's wishes either."

"Yeah, he was scary angry. I guess I expect him to haunt me if I screw up."

"Yeah," Alex agreed. His uncle was still a bit of a sore spot with him but Jack's light jabs were never nasty and in a way they made thinking about the man a little easier to deal with.

Eagle came in at that moment and sat next to Alex on the couch flipping through the channels. The boy hung up quickly and tossed his mobile on the end table next to him. "Did you win big?" Alex asked referring to Eagle's poker game.

"No," he sighed. "I think Big Pots cheated."

"How do you cheat at online poker?" Alex asked. Eagle looked at him and smiled widely. Alex noticed that Eagle smiled a lot and then wondered if he was one of those really happy people that never got depressed and made you really angry because they never got sad.

"There are a million ways to cheat at online poker, Cub," he replied. "It's simple hacking."

"I'm assuming you speak from experience?" Alex asked.

"Of course not," Eagle said. "That would be illegal." Alex had the faint impression that Eagle was just yanking his chain and probably had hacked the site.

"Whatever," he said brushing it off.

"What movie did you see last night?" Eagle asked suddenly after a few moments of silence.

"What do you care?" Alex asked.

"I don't," he said. "I just want to know."

"Why?"

"I have a date tomorrow and she's a movie buff," Eagle said and Alex felt shocked. Knowing that this cold soldier had a personality was weird enough, but now he was dating. SAS and normal didn't mix in Alex's mind. They were the too-late backup with mean words and chips on their shoulders. "I don't want to see something stupid."

"Um, I saw Prom Night," he said snapping himself out of his upside down world.

"Isn't that rated 'R'?" Eagle asked with a raised eyebrow. Alex couldn't tell if he was honestly curious about the rating or if he was planning to bust him on sneaking in to a R-rated movie, even though Prom Night most certainly was not R-rated.

"No," Alex said roughly. What happened to 'I won't bother you'?

"God, I haven't seen a movie that wasn't on TV in forever," Eagle remarked quickly moving on. "What's even playing?"

"I don't know," Alex said now itching to leave and retreat back to the office.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Eagle asked. "You were there last night."

"Yeah, so?"

"Then shouldn't you know?"

"No." Eagle sighed in frustration at the conversation though Alex didn't know why. He really didn't know. Tom told him the movie and the time with strict instructions to not wander off and show up. He didn't need to look at the listing, so why bother?

"Is she nice?" Alex asked surprising Eagle and even himself.

"Who?"

"The woman you have the date with."

"What do you care?" Eagle asked and Alex paused. What did he care? Maybe he felt the need to just know and figure out the mystery that was Eagle. Alex hated not knowing what was happening around him; it made him nervous. Alex didn't really care who Eagle was dating, he was just curious, plain and simple.

"I don't," he said but Eagle answered anyway.

"Her name's Abby," he said. "She'd very nice."

"Okay," Alex said simply focusing on the TV but Eagle was far from done.

"What about you Cub?" he asked. "Any girls in your life?"

"No," he answered unfazed but a little confused. Why did Eagle even bother to ask about his life? He'd be gone in two weeks and with a little luck they'd never see each other again.

"Why?" Eagle asked and Alex couldn't help but look at him trying to figure out what the man's end goal was to all the questions.

"I'm not around a lot," he said vaguely.

"Work?" Eagle asked knowingly.

"Yes."

"You don't talk a lot," Eagle noted.

"Nothing to say," Alex said with a shrug.

"To me or just in general?"

"What do you care?" Alex snapped. Eagle didn't answer and his face was impassive. More than a little weirded out, Alex left the room.

* * *

More than five hours later, his homework as done as it was going to get for that weekend, Alex heard Eagle call him to dinner. Leaving the computer, and his game of solitaire, Alex made his way to the kitchen. He took the offered plate of take out and the soda and followed Eagle back to living room. Eagle didn't have a table in the small apartment so the couch was where meals were eaten. It even had the stains to prove it.

They watched a football game in silence while they ate. Halfway through Alex's mobile buzzed in his pocket and he set his plate on the coffee table to answer it.

_Hey Al. Can I ask u a favor?_ It was from Tom and Alex replied instantly.

_What?_

_Can I stay at ur place 2nite?_

_Y?_

_Parents on rampage. Need somewhere 2 go._

_I'm not at the house._

_????_

_J in states 4 2 weeks. W/ temp guard. Sry._

_K._

Alex felt bad for having to turn Tom away but there was no way he could ask Eagle to let the other boy stay here. That was just plain awkward and would not happen. Eagle seemed nice enough but Alex was still trying to figure the man out without the unnecessary stress of Tom and his never ending family problems.

Tom would find another place to stay the night or he would just grit his teeth and bare it like he'd been doing for the last few months. Alex glanced at Eagle who hadn't looked away from the TV. Eagle's focus ability was intense if the way he stared at the TV was any proof. Alex gave a small jump when the man spoke.

"Who was that?" he asked referring to the text conversation.

"What's with all the questions?" Alex asked sharply. "Whatever happened to, 'Keep yourself alive and I won't bother you'?" Eagle gave a small smile.

"I'm a curious person, Cub," he said and then stood up to take his plate back to the kitchen. "You done?" Alex nodded and the soldier took his plate as well. He took the opportunity to escape back to the office and away from all the uncertainty in the living room. Hopefully, the man wouldn't ask any questions of any relevance.

Alex refused to talk to Eagle about his missions. He didn't really trust Eagle and it wouldn't matter anyway. Eagle wouldn't do anything about it; Alex wondered if he would even react to anything he said. Would he do anything? Probably not; Eagle didn't care what Alex did.

* * *

Next Chapter: The girlfriend Abby!


	4. Hottie

Hey guys! I'm on Spring Break! You know what that means! Updates! Anywho, enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider**

* * *

"Stop laughing," Andy said but the other man either didn't hear him or was ignoring him. "I'm serious."

"I'm sorry man," he said not sounding sorry in the least bit. "It's just funny." Andy glared at his friend standing in his kitchen. Jake, or, as they'd been introduced, Snake, had a wide grin on his face. The man had stopped by and after seeing some of Cub's schoolbooks on front table had asked whose they were. Andy having been indecisive about telling anyone in K-Unit about Cub's visit was surprised to find himself telling the entire story. It didn't help in the slightest that the other man had burst out laughing when he'd described Cub's ninja like tendencies.

"It's not funny," Andy said with another glare. Jake just smiled back. "It's weird is what it is."

"It's just Cub," Jake said.

"Do you have any idea who Cub really even is?" Andy asked and Jake looked thoughtful.

"No, I guess not," he said. "You should call Rey and Ben. They know him the best."

"You want me to put Cub and Wolf in same room?" Andy asked wondering if he'd heard the man right. "They'd kill each other."

"They aren't that bad," Jake said and then at Andy's look added, "Okay, so they had a rocky start, I'm sure they're mature enough to move on."

"Cub's only a teenager," Andy pointed out.

"Hardly," Jake said. "Why did they ask you?"

"I have no idea," Andy replied truthfully.

"I'm surprised," Jake noted.

"Why?" Andy said a bit defensively. Sure, he knew he wasn't the most mature of people and he wasn't the best choice to be a super spy, teenager's guardian but that didn't mean Jake had to say it.

"You can barely keep your plants alive," he said jabbing his thumb in the direction of Andy's window where several pots filled with dead looking weeds sat.

"I never even wanted plants," he said. "I knew they'd die but Abby insisted."

"Why?" Jake asked popping the tab on the soda he'd stolen from the fridge as Andy gave a shrug.

"She's just like that," he said. "How long you planning on staying?"

"Why, don't love me no more?" Jake joked.

"No," Andy said. "I have a date with Abby tonight."

"You're just gonna leave Cub by himself?" Jake asked. Andy looked at him as if he'd lost his mind.

"I think he'll be okay," he said before leaving the crazy man in the kitchen to answer his ringing mobile. He was halfway to the living room and his trusty couch when the door opened and Cub came inside.

"Cub!" Andy exclaimed causing the teen to jump. He dumped the sports bag he'd been carrying on the floor and came inside shutting the door behind him.

"What?" he asked.

"Where you been?" Andy asked trying his best to sound friendly. The kid would be there for two weeks, he should at least try to get to know the boy.

"Practice," he replied simply.

"Oh, what do you play?"

"Football," Cub said.

"God kid, have some conversation," Andy said and Cub looked a bit sheepish. "By the way, Jake's here."

"Who's Jake?" Cub asked his confusion showing on his face.

"Oh, yeah, you wouldn't know their real names," Andy said. "You knew him as Snake." Andy watched as Cub's face completely closed off. They hadn't been that bad to him, had they?

"What's he doing here?" Cub asked.

"Came to see if the rumors were true," Jake said coming from the kitchen, his phone call apparently over.

"What rumors?" Cub asked.

"Yeah, what rumors?" Andy said, not liking the sound of this at all.

"Heard Andy was back in town and was taking care of some kid," Jake supplied. "Wanted to make sure the little bastard was still alive."

"Where'd you hear that?" Andy asked ignoring the last comment for now though Cub didn't look too pleased at being called a 'little bastard'. This was news to him. Jake's visit had appeared to be nothing but a social call, not a check-and-see-if-the-world's-ending call. "And what's wrong with me taking care of a kid?"

"You're hardly 'taking care' of me," Cub said suddenly causing both adults to look at him. "You said yourself that as long as I keep myself alive you'd stay out of my way."

"Where'd you hear the rumor?" Andy demanded completely ignoring Cub's remark in favor for an argument he might win.

"Ben," Jake said simply then watched with interest as Cub perked up at the name, recognizing it. "He heard it from Jones."

"Why would Jones tell him anything?" Cub asked. Jake shrugged.

"How should I know?" he said.

"Am I really that bad at taking care of things?" Andy said randomly and Jake groaned moving into the living room. Andy followed, hoping to both continue the conversation and annoy his friend for not believing in his guardianship skills.

* * *

Snake's sudden reappearance into his life was just as strange as Eagle's had been. Alex had left the two SAS soldiers in the living room to battle it out. Apparently Eagle got a lot of crap for his dead plants. Although, with the long periods of absence the soldiers were required to have he wasn't surprised by the dead plants. He was sure if the others had plants they'd be in the same condition.

Alex could hear the two in the living room through the thin walls as he worked on an English essay. It was interesting to hear them talk. Snake was clearly someone who was not annoyed very easily no matter how hard Eagle worked to rile him up. And some of Eagle's comments were none too kind. He was just glad he was no longer on the receiving end of it all.

He had much too much to worry about without having to be concerned over his Unit's bullying habits. His grades were still undesirable; he was getting close to losing his position on the team; MI6 had contacted him to say that Kopp was spotted in town near his home; Jack had emailed him a copy of the deed to the apartment building in New York. He was stressed; there was no doubt about that. He wondered if this woman had any rightful claim to guardianship but the thought of having to go with her was banished almost immediately. MI6 would never allow him to go with someone they didn't trust which even Alex could tell, they didn't. The whole thing was just weird. What was worse was that it involved his family and his money. It was unnerving to think that someone was trying to get their hands on his trust fund. That was a lot of money.

Alex had never been overly materialistic but even he knew that no trust fund meant no house. They could only pay the bills because of that fund. Alex was too proud to accept any financial help from MI6, if it would even be offered.

His thoughts turned back to the people in the living room as the door bell rang. Alex wondered who that was and hoped he at least didn't hate them.

* * *

Andy got up to answer the door leaving a smirking Jake on the couch. He didn't like that look, it was much too Snake like. Opening the door he groaned.

"I said, I didn't want anybody dying," he said.

"C'mon Andy," Ben said with a smile. "We just came to see to Cub."

"No blood," he said standing aside to let Fox and Wolf inside. They went straight to the living room to greet Jake. "What the hell Jake? You invited them over?"

"Well, yeah," Jake said.

"We wanted to make sure the kid was still alive," Rey supplied.

"Why?" Andy snapped. "You don't even like Cub."

"Not true," Wolf said quickly. "I just think he's annoying."

"Then why come?" Andy challenged.

"You taking care of Cub has its entertainment values," Ben said and the other two laughed. Andy's reply was cut short by the front door opening again. He took a step back so he was in the hall and saw Abby. He went instantly to give her a hug and she kissed his cheek.

"Hey, you ready to go?" she asked.

"Give me one minute," he said. "I have something to tell you at dinner."

"Um, okay," she said her blue-green eyes looking a bit confused. Andy turned to look at the living room door as he heard the loud laughter.

"The guys are here," he said then led her into the living room.

"Abby!" Jake exclaimed getting up to give her a hug. They'd all met Abby at one point or another but Jake was the one that knew her best. Rey and Ben gave polite nods which she returned with a smile. "How are you?"

"I'm good," she replied. "How have you guys been? Still functional?"

"Oh, it takes a lot to keep us down," Ben quipped and Abby rolled her eyes and gave a small laugh. Andy looked at his watch.

"We'd better go if we want to catch this movie," he said and the two said their good-byes to the other three. "Don't kill Cub," Andy said as they left. As soon as the door closed the other three instantly went to the spare bedroom.

* * *

Alex was staring at an article he'd found in the New York Times that gave some information about the investigation of the burned down apartment building and the rebuilding process. He opened another tab and brought up the bank handling the Rider assets in America. Picking up the land line next to the computer he dialed the number.

"Markesan Bank, this is Mary," a nice, young sounding lady answered about a minute later.

"Yes, my name is Alex Rider and I need to get a finance report."

"Account number," she said.

"1856967836," he said reading it off the blank card that had all his account numbers on them. It wasn't the most secure method but he had more important things to remember.

"Pass code," she said.

"11235813," he said wondering why his Uncle had chosen the Fibonacci sequence of all things.

"Is there a specific time frame you would like this report to consist of?" she asked.

"Yes, I need it to start from ten years ago to now," he said. He knew it was a lot of data but it was necessary. "I need it sent to the Lloyds of London Bank. They hold the main account."

"Yes, sir, it should be there by tomorrow, noon you're time," she said. "Is there anything else you need?"

"No that's it, thank you," he said. He hung up just as the door slammed opened. Alex spun around in the office chair to see Wolf, Fox, and Snake. Their faces were varying in expression. Wolf looked a bit apprehensive, Fox looked happy to see him again, and Snake just looked calm.

"Who you calling?" Fox asked. Of all the soldiers, Fox was really the only one Alex fully trusted. He'd worked with Wolf too but Brecon Beacons still hung between them.

"No one," Alex replied automatically.

"C'mon, Cub," Wolf said leaning against the door. "You had to be calling someone."

"The Bank," Alex said vaguely. He'd had to use a land line to make the call and Eagle's phone was the only one handy. If they really wanted to know all they had to do was pull the phone records. At least now he couldn't be accused of lying. Plus, Alex was a master in half-truths. He could spin this anyway he needed to.

"You're actually calling the Bank?" Fox asked shocked. Wolf looked surprised too. Both of them knew at least something about the hate Alex had for his job and how little he trusted his bosses.

"Not that Bank," he said. "A real one."

"Why?" Wolf asked. "Starting a piggy bank?"

"No, maintaining my accounts," Alex said peeved the man was already poking fun. Really, they'd only been talking for two seconds.

"Accounts?" Snake asked. "How many do you have?"

"Several," Alex said then turned back to the computer hoping the conversation was at an end. He hadn't meant to divulge that specific information.

"How do you have that many accounts?" Fox asked curious. Alex just shrugged and ignored them. Eventually the soldiers got tired of talking just to themselves and left.

* * *

Abby had taken the whole Cub thing well. He hadn't really expected her not to, she loved kids and it wasn't permanent. She would have come back to meet him had she not had to get up early the next morning for work. They're date had gone well; getting bored with the movie they'd picked they'd ended up snogging in the back of the theater for the last thirty minutes. Looking back, they'd been lucky not to have been kicked out with amount of popcorn they'd thrown at the screen. The movie was really that bad.

Andy made it back to his apartment after dropping Abby off and arranging for her to meet Cub in a few days. It was eleven thirty when he walked through the front door and he was surprised to see that not only was the office door wide open but it was empty. Also, K-Unit was still on his couch.

"Where's Cub?" he asked.

"The spare room," Rey replied without looking away from the screen.

"Um, no he's not," Andy replied. They looked at him before Jake got up to see that the spare room was indeed empty and then discovered the kitchen was empty.

"Holy crap, he's gone," Jake said sounding completely surprised. Andy rolled his eyes then went to the window he'd found the note on last night. There was a new one; apparently this was where Cub would be leaving his notes but why he couldn't leave them somewhere a normal person would was beyond Andy.

_Went to work._

_-A_

Andy hadn't known Cub had a job, other than his MI6 one that is. He went to the living room and handed it to his team who read it.

"How'd he leave without us knowing?" Rey asked.

"Like I told Jake, the kid's a ninja," Andy said stealing the last piece of pizza from the open box on the coffee table.

"But he would've had to walk right past us," Jake pointed out. Andy shrugged.

"Yeah, he doesn't make a lot of noise," Andy replied changing the channel. The infomercials were on.

"Think he even really has a job?" Rey asked.

"Probably not," Ben said. "With his sudden disappearances for MI6 I doubt he could hold one down."

"Then where'd he go?" Rey continued.

"Who knows," Andy said. "He probably just didn't want to bother giving you a real excuse."

"Damn," Jake said. "Well, Andy good luck keeping track of him. No telling when he'll disappear."

"Thanks, Jake," Andy replied sarcastically. "Thank you kindly."

* * *

Okay there's your beloved K-Unit. I probably add them too much this, remember Alex is only there for two weeks and I've got other situations to get him through. So yeah. Thnks to everyone who's been reviewing/following/favoriting this story. Much love.

Next Chapter: Alex gets highly annoyed, more on Kopp


	5. Escape

It was nice to be back at school. Alex was pretty sure he was the only teenager to feel that way on a Monday morning but it was nice. With Eagle turning out to be his guardian and the custody issue with Kopp, Alex basked in the normalcy of school. It was rare for him to feel normal anymore.

Being at Eagle's flat was awkward and tense enough but throwing in the rest of K-Unit made it a place Alex would want to avoid in the future. He'd called Tom, who also didn't want to be home, and they'd gone to his house in Chelsea. The two had fallen asleep watching a movie and the result was they were almost late to school the next day. Alex wasn't sure if Eagle had even noticed he hadn't come back.

Standing at his locker Alex suddenly had a strange feeling that today wouldn't go as well as he hoped. He didn't know why he felt that way, he just did. That type of gut feeling had come from his many brushes with danger on his various missions and he had long learned to trust it.

"Hey Alex." Alex turned at the greeting to see a short, blonde, and pretty girl turning the dial of the locker next to his.

"Hey, Astrid," he said. "What's up?" She shrugged seemingly bored with the day thus far. Astrid was one of the more popular girls in the school with good looks and more money than God. Most kids at Brookland were extremely well off in life but she had the most, so she got the most. Literally. Boys practically drooled over her except for a few like himself. In fact most of his friends wouldn't really talk to her; he knew he didn't because she was annoying.

"So, where have you been all this time?" she asked casually. Alex instantly started to shift through lies in his head. Which one was he supposed to be using now? He hadn't seen Astrid since he'd gotten back; she'd spent a month in New York with her father.

"Sick," he said simply and rather unconvincingly, but he couldn't seem to care on any level. Not today at least when there were so many bigger things to worry about.

"They should really just put you in a plastic bubble," she quipped, a small smile on her face as she closed her locker.

"Yeah," he said. "If I'm lucky it'll be sound proof too." She gave a huff of annoyance and disappeared into the crowd. Alex wondered if he'd be hearing from her latest boyfriend by lunch. He really did not like her or her little group of friends.

Brookland was divided down the middle by two very distinct groups. Astrid had her group and on the other said was his. Alex himself had fallen out with mostly everyone but Astrid and her annoying harpies made a point of hassling him while he was at school. It had calmed down with a continuous presence and Tom's surprisingly subtle maneuvering. He'd managed to land half of them in a week's worth of detention as payback for the latest rumor, a particularly nasty one about Alex's family life, which had Tom practically foaming at the mouth in a rage. Alex himself had been in St. Dominic's at the time but he'd heard several stories about what the boy had done. He still didn't know for sure what offense Tom had used to get them those detentions but there were plenty of theories. He'd asked once, but the other boy had brushed it aside with a simple, "We all have our talents." Alex had often wondered if Tom had a future in politics. He certainly did enjoy manipulation.

It suddenly dawned on Alex why the two were so close. They were actually a lot alike.

"Alex, Alex, Alex!" came a sudden shout. Before he could turn he was practically crushed in a bear hug and his feet even came off the ground. Alex let out a loud huff as the air was forced out of his lungs by the arms squeezing his abdomen.

"Holy crap, Jake," he said his laughter fighting to come out. "Put me down man."

His friend let him go and Alex turned to see him, Tom, and a girl named Kara. The four of them had gotten close over the two months he'd been back. Jake and Kara were pretty easy going people and while Alex knew they didn't believe his sick excuses, they didn't feel the need to press him about it. Alex really did like them. "Dude, I think you bruised me!" Alex rubbed at his ribs with a fake wince.

"Whatever, Al," Tom laughed, the mirth shining in his eyes. "So, you never really told me, how's the new guy?"

"New guy?" Kara asked as they walked to class. "What new guy?"

"Jack's in America for two weeks, so I've got a temporary guardian," Alex explained to the other two before answering Tom. "And it's nothing I didn't expect."

Tom gave him a smile that suggested that he understood his friend's plight.

"So, it's alright, then?" Kara asked as they entered the classroom.

"It's an authority figure," Jake said with a disgusted look on his face. "Of course it's not alright." Alex laughed at his friend's aversion to all things concerning authority. Jake was the type of kid to purposefully break every rule just so he could say he could. Kara was much milder, disregarding things like bells and dress codes. Alex saw the pattern with his friends. They all knew the rules, but sometimes just couldn't be bothered by them.

They weren't normal by any means. Kara was a near genius who only caused trouble because she was bored; Jake was a trouble maker of epic proportions (the teachers told horror stories about him); Tom was a closet manic with a gift for manipulation; Alex was a teenaged spy. No, they really weren't all that normal. But while his friends could claim much more normal lives than he could, he saw what they were. They were the only people who could ever possibly comprehend what he'd done and seen, should he ever decide to tell them. At that point Alex felt no need to burden them with the story of his life but it was nice to know it was a distinct possibility, especially with Tom already knowing the general truth about what he was doing.

Alex sat through class after class alternating between extremely bored to stressed as he passed through classes he had no hope in catching up in to those he could ace in his sleep. He understood why most people hated school. It wasn't until the class after lunch that anything remarkable happened.

Spanish was a class Brookland forced him take simply because they didn't offer a language he wasn't fluent in and wouldn't let him just test out of the class. So he sat through it, treating it more as a free period by doing other homework rather than pay attention. The teacher didn't mind, as long as the work was done and the tests were taken.

However, Alex had no homework to do in that class on that Monday. So, staring at the ceiling in a state of mind numbing boredom he was happily distracted by the summons to the office. It wasn't until he was halfway down the hall that he started to worry about what this could possibly be about. They'd already talked to him about his grades and the possibility of repeating a grade if his arse wasn't in school more often.

He hadn't been in any fights lately, unless you counted some kid Alex couldn't really remember if he should know throwing a punch at him by the bike rack last week. Alex had ducked, grabbed his bike, and walked away in one fluid movement as the kid's wild swing swung his body around from the momentum. He didn't think it was even worth being called a fight but administration might see it differently.

Still pondering the possible reasons for this latest meeting, Alex entered the bright, newly remodeled main office, and then promptly froze in shock. Eagle. In a chair. In his school. It was one of those rare occurrences you never believed could happen until the universe conspired to prove you wrong. It was at that moment, that Alex came a realization; the universe hated him.

Eagle glanced up to see him standing with a rather blank look on his face trying to mask his shock. He could deal with the SAS soldier being his guardian for two weeks, but this was just _wrong_. Alex finally snapped out of it when Eagle sent him an amused smirk and moved to sit down next to the man in the other hard plastic chair.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked.

"I'm not sure," Eagle shrugged. "They just asked me to come down. I was pretty surprised they even had my number. I'm only a temp."

"MI6 moves fast," Alex mumbled sarcastically. Eagle either didn't have an answer or didn't hear him. They sat in silence for a few moments, Alex avoiding all eye contact hoping to keep it from being entirely too awkward, before Eagle spoke again.

"So, what'd you do?" Eagle asked.

"Huh?"

"Did you raise a little too much hell?" he asked and Alex rolled his eyes at the amused tone in the man's voice.

"No," he said. "I don't why we're here." They again lapsed into silence until, again, Eagle felt the need to break it. Alex had a feeling that the man was a talkative person.

"Where were you last night?" he asked a little hesitantly.

"What's it matter?" Alex shot back not wanting to tell him that he was avoiding the flat. Eagle just shrugged.

"I should probably know where you are," he said. "You know, in case something happens."

"Like what?" Alex pushed unable to help himself from trying to embarrass Eagle. But the man didn't appear to be anything but calm. Stupid SAS training.

"Who knows," he said. "But if something happens and we can't find you, MI6 will have my head." Alex glanced around to make sure no one was around to hear Eagle's quiet reply. The secretary was on the other side of the room talking to someone on the phone. Other than that, the two were alone. "I know you don't have a 'job'." Eagle's voice cut into Alex's thoughts, and the boy spared him a glance before returning his eyes to the floor. The carpet suddenly had the most interesting pattern he'd ever seen.

"I went home," he said quietly. "Fell asleep." Eagle gave a nod at the confession however small it was.

"Mr. Rider," the secretary cut in before Eagle could say anything. "You and your guardian can go in now." Alex led the way to Headmaster Bray's office as he was sure Eagle had only found the parking lot by a sheer miracle. He did, however, catch the man's flirtatious grin aimed at the young woman behind the desk.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" he asked slyly.

"Shut up," was the only reply he got and Alex had to suppress a smile as he entered the office and took his usual seat in front of the desk. He registered the fact that his consular was present. Eagle also sat down after shaking the hands of both adults. Alex couldn't help but wonder what he could have possibly done now.

"Mr. Rider," Bray began. "Do you know why you've been called down?" Alex hated that question. No, he did not know why he'd been called down. Couldn't they just tell him?

"No, sir," he replied.

"The Safe-to-Tell hotline received a tip about you," Bray said cutting to the chase. Alex swallowed suddenly nervous. The Safe-to-Tell hotline was used to report drug use and violence. Oh, god, he could not get expelled.

"Oh," was all he could say.

"Yes," Bray said. "We've received a report that you are involved in some rather, unsavory things." Alex shifted in his chair wondering exactly which rumor had come to the man's attention. The one about the gang or the drug use?

"What exactly are you accusing him of?" Eagle asked his eyes narrowing a bit in what Alex assumed was anger.

"The person left a tip claiming he was selling cocaine to students on campus," Bray said. Alex swallowed again. That was a serious charge and while a simple search of his locker and backpack would debunk it he would be watched much closer after this. He knew the administration didn't believe his lies, just like every other person in the school but this he hadn't expected. They'd never leave him be if a charge like this was brought against him.

"That's ridiculous," Eagle snapped. Alex was a little surprised at the man's defense. He barely knew him, but it was kinda nice. Jack would have already been shouting by now. He really did miss her.

"We have no reason to believe it isn't true," his consular, Ms. Johnson, said. "Alex has barely attended school in the last year, and when he is here he's always distracted." Well, what did they expect? He liked school, but sometimes he just had more important things on his mind. Like if they really had destroyed all of Grief's clones or if SCORPIA would come back to kill him. Of course he was distracted!

"I just lost my Uncle," he said quietly. "It's been hard." He saw Eagle shoot him a glance he couldn't quiet read while Bray's expression softened somewhat.

"I know Alex," he said. "But we have to take this seriously."

"Can I see your backpack Alex?" Ms. Johnson asked and he handed it over with a nod. They watched as she searched it, pulling out his books and papers. Alex cursed silently when she pulled out his prescription bottle.

"That's a valid prescription," he said as Bray raised his eyebrows in what could be considered triumph.

"For what?" Johnson asked not recognizing the name of the drug.

"Pain," Alex said. "I was in a car accident a few months ago."

"That's true," Eagle said to validate. "I was driving."

"Aren't you just a temporary guardian?" Bray asked looking at a file in front of him. Alex's name was on the tab. Eagle nodded.

"Yes, but we've known each other for a while," he replied.

"We'll have to confirm he's supposed to have them," Bray said.

"Isn't this about cocaine?" Eagle asked sharply. He was regaining his soldier composure, Alex noted. Cold and forceful.

"Yes, it is, Mr. Rosten," Bray said. "But we need to be sure."

"I'm sure you do," he said. They waited while Bray called the hospital and spoke with his doctor. Meanwhile, a security guard came back to inform them that there were no drugs in his locker. An hour later, Alex and Eagle departed both more than a little angry. Alex because he'd just been formally accused of something that had only been rumor before and Eagle because Bray just seemed to irritate him to his core. Alex was excused for the rest of the day and told to leave school for the afternoon with the charge dropped.

He was glad to escape the building. So much for reveling in the normalcy that was Brookland. On his way out of the main office he caught sight of Astrid and her friends laughing halfway down the hall. One of the boys turned to look at him and raised hand to close his right nostril, his left moving to fold an imaginary straw at the other nostril. He gave a snort as he sucked in an imaginary line.

Alex saw red for the first time in a long time as realization hit him. They'd tried to get thrown out of school! Like he didn't have enough things to deal with. He made a mental note to enlist Tom in payback plans and execution.

They wanted to mess with him? Fine, he'd play their game and win it too.

* * *

When they got back to the flat Alex immediately went to the back room and shut the door. He wasn't as mad as he had been, just extremely annoyed. They would be lucky to escape MI6 coming down on their heads for the prank. The last thing Blunt would want was for his secret weapon getting expelled because of drug charges or going to jail because he'd beaten them up because of it. Blunt had a vested interest in keeping Alex's record clean.

Alex upended his bag on the pull out bed picking out the mail he'd picked up the day before. They'd given him his pills back and thankfully, Eagle hadn't asked about what they were really for. Unless, he really did buy that whole car accident excuse.

He flipped through the small pile until he came to an envelope that had a lawyer's office as the return address. Curious, he ripped it open.

It was the official notice about the petition of guardianship filed by Kopp. Who was this woman? Why did she want to be his guardian so bad? Alex knew Blunt wouldn't hand him over to her and she had no chance against the man.

She probably knew that too having been an agent of his, so why all of this? What the hell was going?

* * *

Yeah, didn't have as much of Kopp as I thought it would but she'll be there next chappie!

Next Chapter: Eagle gets a visit from Kopp


	6. Custody

Hey guys! So this is really starting to get on a roll, we'll see more of this Kopp person from now on. Hope you guys enjoy.

Oh just so you remember:

Wolf is Rey

Snake is Jake

Eagle is Andy

and hopefully you know who Fox is.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider. **

**

* * *

**Cub was a mystery. A mystery that gave Andy more headaches in the last few days than he'd had in a year. After the incident at the school he'd driven home with a very silent teenager. Even with knowing the boy only briefly, Andy could tell he was pissed. However, he wasn't exactly sure who Cub was pissed at so he left the boy alone.

When they got back to the flat, Cub did his now usual disappearing act and barricaded himself in the back room. Andy however, felt the need to talk and so he called Abby.

"Oh my god, that's terrible!" she exclaimed after he'd told her the whole story. "How pissed is he?"

"Pretty pissed from what I can tell," he replied. "He's kind of private so I'll probably never know for sure." Andy didn't usually keep things from Abby unless they were classified, like Cub's MI6 status. She knew about his job and while he knew she hated it when he would leave for something dangerous, she never complained. She was very respectful towards the SAS and the service they provided and he loved her for it.

"That's terrible Andy," she said again. "I know I don't even know him, but from what you've told me about him it's the last thing he needs."

"Yeah," he agreed. "But his real guardian will back soon and she'll probably handle it, should it come up again."

"Are you going to talk to him about it?" she asked.

"Only if he wants to," he said.

"You probably should," she advised. "Just see if he is okay." Andy almost rolled his eyes at the concern in her voice for a boy she'd never even met. Abby had some of the strongest maternal instincts he'd ever seen. His friends constantly teased her about it but she could always get them to shut up by threatening to stop cooking for them. They wouldn't risk food.

He changed the subject after that to ask what she wanted to do next Friday night. They set up a date then said goodbye. Andy bit down on his thumbnail trying to decide if he should go through with talking to Cub. The boy was guarded but this was hardly an MI6 issue.

Then he started thinking it wasn't really his business, Cub was there for two weeks and then he'd probably never see him again. He should just let the boy handle it and leave it at that. But then he felt bad. Abby was right, whether she knew the full story or not, Cub didn't need this. He could tell the boy was stressed. The bags under his eyes and stiff posture gave it all away. Not mention Cub was just awkward.

At first he'd thought it was just being in the house of a member of his training unit. They hadn't been the friendliest of people after all. But Cub was that way in his own school too. Andy had spotted him long before Cub had seen him. Cub walked like he expected an attack of some sort. It was a sad thing to see on a fourteen year old. Maybe Cub really was expecting an attack? You never could tell with the kid.

After debating with himself for about ten minutes, Andy let out an annoyed sigh and went to the back bedroom. He knocked and after Cub told him to come in he opened the door. He leaned against the doorframe, rather than going into the room. He didn't want this to be a long conversation. God knows they weren't comfortable enough with each other to have a deep conversation. He just wanted to make sure the kid wouldn't do something stupid.

Cub was at the computer, again. Andy considered taking the computer out while the kid was at school just to see how long he'd last before self-combusting. Then he decided against it. Cub seemed like the kind of person who had enough stamina and patience to watch grass grow if he thought he'd come out on top in whatever situation he was in. Andy admired that. He'd certainly never be that patient.

"Do you need something?" Cub asked cutting into Andy's thoughts when he still hadn't said anything.

"Huh? Oh, uh, just wanted to make sure you were all right," he said a bit awkwardly.

"Uh, I'm fine," Cub answered giving him a weird look. "It was only a prank."

"You were lucky not to be expelled," Andy told him and Cub nodded in agreement.

"Maybe," he said. "I don't do drugs, so there was no chance of them finding anything." Andy gave a small grunt in acknowledgement of the point. Then something else clicked in his head. Those pills, the ones they'd called the hospital about to make sure he was supposed to have them. What the hell were those for?

"Hey Cub," he said slowly trying to find the best way to word the question.

"Yeah?"

"What were those pills for? The ones they found in your backpack?"

"Oh, just pain medication from an old injury," Cub replied nonchalantly. "Nothing major." Andy gave a small nod already knowing he wouldn't get anything else. It didn't sound too bad but then again, Cub _was_ a master liar. Again he thought that it really wasn't his business. The kid would only be his responsibility for two weeks; he'd deal with temporary problems, like dinner menus. His real guardian can handle the long term shit. Speaking of dinner.

"What do you want for dinner tonight?" he asked lightly.

"I don't care," the boy replied.

"Okay, I'll order take out." With that he turned and went back to his favorite spot on the couch, leaving Cub to do whatever it was he was doing.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Andy asked, annoyed. They were back.

"What's for dinner?" Jake asked with a smirk and brushing past him into the flat. The others quickly followed and Andy had no choice but to shut the door to the now empty corridor. Really, this was most annoying. He'd just started eating. Cub had actually joined him on the couch to watch the game.

And that was where he found his friends/intruders. On his couch eating his orange chicken. He grabbed the cardboard container out of Rey's hands. The other soldier leveled a glare out at him which he easily ignored in favor for taking a seat on the floor. It was now the only unoccupied seat and he leaned against the arm of the couch.

Cub ignored them all until Snake poked him in the ribs.

"What?" he asked, eyes never leaving the television.

"Where did you disappear to last night?" he asked. Cub just shrugged.

"Oh, c'mon, Cub," Ben said with a small laugh. "You practically snuck out. What gives?"

"Nothing," the boy said. The simple answers were starting to grate everyone's nerves. Jake more so than anyone as this was his first experience with Cub since Brecon Beacons.

"Is he always like this?" he asked the other members of his training unit. They all nodded.

"Like what?" Cub asked finally turning to like at them with an annoyed look on his face.

"Annoying," Wolf said.

"Quiet," Fox said.

"Anti-social," Andy said. Cub's only reaction was an eye twitch then he turned back to the TV only for Wolf to shut it off.

"Oi!" Andy said. "I was watching that!" Snake just shook his head at his friend and landed a light kick to his hip.

"How you been, Cub?" Ben asked with an expression that said he really was interested in the matter.

"Fine," Cub replied. "How's your arm?"

"What happened to your arm?" Rey asked before the man could even open his mouth.

"Shot," Fox said simply. "Whatcha been up to?"

"Oh you know, the usual," Cub replied a smirk on his face.

"Usual?" Snake asked apprehensively. There was no telling what would be coming out of Cub's mouth.

"Yeah, smoking pot, stealing cars," he said. "The usual." Andy rolled his eyes. Cub stood up apparently already over the social call of K-Unit.

"Where are you going?" Jake asked.

"I have to finish plotting my world domination," came the sarcastic reply as the boy disappeared yet again. Andy instantly moved to claim his abandoned seat on the couch.

"There's something very wrong with that boy," Jake muttered.

"What did you expect?" Rey asked him. "It's Cub."

"So?" Ben said a tad harshly. "There's nothing wrong with him. He's just a little different than we remember." Rey shrugged. Andy was thinking hard. They had a point. Cub was very different than what he remembered. Still quiet and managing to pop up at the strangest times in the most unexpected of places but there was something different about him. Maybe it was just because they were no longer under the stress of SAS training at Brecon Beacons.

"Turn the TV back on," he commanded. Rey obliged. About an hour later Andy felt the need to break the silence between them.

"Why'd you guys come over?" he asked.

"Wanted to talk to Cub," Rey said tiredly.

"Why?" Andy asked. "It's not like he's gonna tell you anything." Jake shrugged.

"Had to try," he said. "You know he's got several bank accounts?"

"No actually I didn't," he replied truthfully. He was pretty sure what he didn't know about Cub could fill several libraries. Jake nodded his head.

"I'm not sure if it's true or not, but that's what he said," the man told him. "It didn't sound sarcastic so I'm pretty sure it's true."

"So you only came over so you could bug Cub and satisfy you're curiosity?" Andy asked.

"Well, we certainly didn't come for you," Rey said, interlocking his fingers behind his head in a show of casualness.

"We were also kind of hoping Abby would feed us," Ben told him. Andy scowled at them all.

"I need new friends," he said. "You guys suck." Their only reply was to laugh at him.

* * *

The next morning Rey was back but for completely different reasons.

"So we'll report to Headquarters in three weeks and get our next assignment," the man said as they stood in the kitchen waiting for the microwave to finish heating up the breakfast Cub had left in the fridge for Andy to polish off. Their boss had called Wolf to say that he, Andy, and Jake would be doing an assignment together for the first time. Andy was rather excited about it; he hadn't ever gotten a chance to work with them. "Cub'll be gone by then, won't he?"

"Yeah," Andy replied. "This was only a two week thing."

"How's it going with him?" he asked sounding genuinely curious. Andy glanced at his training Unit leader.

"What do you care?" he asked back. "You don't even like him."

"Not true," Rey almost snapped. Quite a show self restraint that. "I just think he's annoying."

"Whatever," Andy said. He would have continued but the microwave beeped and he dove into the hot food with glee. He paused once to contemplate about how Cub got to be such a good cook but decided he didn't care. He wondered if he could rope the boy into cooking dinner for the rest of his stay.

They stood together in companionable silence until the doorbell rang. Andy gave a small groan as he left his food on the counter and left to open the door for whoever had just interrupted his meal. He had expected another member of his training Unit, or the neighbor from the bottom floor who liked to bring him pastries every now and then. He didn't know this woman. She had brown hair and green eyes. He was immediately drawn to the eyes. Was it natural for them to be that bright?

"Mr. Rosten?" she questioned.

"Yes," he replied, instantly on guard for whatever she might try to do. "Who are you?"

"My name is Tara Kopp," she said with a bright smile. "I'm here to speak with you about your ward, Alex Rider."

"He's a temporary ward," Andy corrected. "What about him?"

"Has he informed you about the custody petition?" Andy's eyebrows rose at that. No, Cub had certainly never said anything about a custody petition.

"Uh, no," he told her and she handed him a file she'd been holding with another smile. "What's this?"

"That Mr. Rosten is his file from the County Clerk's office," she informed him. Andy opened it and flipped through the pages. He felt his eyebrows rise again when he got to Cub's criminal record. Arrested for dropping a yacht into police headquarters. Good god Cub, ever hear of an anonymous tip?

"Please inform your ward of the court date," she said interrupting his thoughts.

"Court date?"

"Yes, it's all in the last section there," she said. "You should know that I am the one petitioning for custody."

"Why should I care?" he asked a bit roughly. "I'm just a temporary guardian."

"Indeed," she replied and Andy got the feeling she was making fun of him. The sudden smirk more or less gave it away. Well, that was just rude. "Well, I'll be seeing in court Mr. Rosten. Have a nice day." With that she turned on her heel and started down the stairs.

"Wait!" he called, her departing words finally sinking in. "What do you mean 'see you in court'? Lady!" She didn't turn around and when she was out of sight Andy retreated back into his flat, slamming the door.

"What's going on?" Rey asked, coming from the kitchen at Andy's yell.

"Somebody's petitioning for custody of Cub," he said.

"So?" Rey asked, one eyebrow raised. "What's that got to do with you?"

"I get to be the lucky bastard to take him to court," Andy said, looking at the court date. "It's in three days!" Rey gave a small, amused snort.

"What are you going to do?" he asked. "Cub's real guardian is going to want to keep him. Can she get back in time?"

"Probably," Andy said. "It depends on what Cub tells her. He may not want her to come back."

"Why?"

"Oh, who knows," Andy said sweeping a hand through his hair. "It's Cub. Since does anything around that kid make sense?" Rey just nodded. "I'll just wait till he gets back from school and talk to him about it."

"Good luck," Rey said.

"Thanks."

He was a temporary guardian. He wasn't supposed to handle long term issues like custody battles! That was for that woman in America to handle or Cub's employers. Why could no one understand that he was only a temp? God, all they had to do was wait two weeks and the real guardian would be back!

Andy didn't really like Cub at that moment. The boy was a walking advertisement for stress relievers.

* * *

Next Chapter: Alex investigates!


	7. What the?

* * *

Hey guys! Look who's back! My three week vacation was awesome and while I didn't really write while I was out of time I have been busy since getting back. I've actually finished writing this story so you'll get daily updates. Nice huh? Anyways, enjoy and review

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider **

Alex came back to Eagle's flat that day in a relatively good mood. He hadn't had any problem with Astrid and her Harpies but he hadn't really thought he would. They were on high about the prank and seemed content to merely send him gloating looks, all of which were easily ignored. He hadn't had any afternoon classes with Tom that day but when he'd last seen the other boy he was plotting.

Alex was glad he had Tom as a friend. He had other things to concentrate on at the moment. Tara Kopp hadn't been seen and while this would normally be considered a good thing it had Alex on edge. The calm before the storm and all. He was still completely baffled by the woman.

She shows up out of nowhere claiming custody of him and also turns out to be a former MI6 agent. Alex was almost positive she was only going for custody to get something of his. Something from his trust fund that tied in with an apartment building that blew up at some point and was apparently still owned by him. He felt he should know what the woman wanted, he'd been through the bank statements at least twice, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

Despite all this, it had been a good day. No strange or vicious drama. No screaming teachers. No one was shooting at him. He felt content at the moment.

The feeling went away the second he opened the door with the key Eagle had given him. K-Unit was there and it sounded like they were arguing, something Alex hadn't thought possible outside of a friendly, mock type argument.

"-even afford a lawyer?" Snake was asking when he opened the door.

"Shouldn't his bosses handle this?" Wolf asked.

"I don't know," Eagle said sounding exasperated. The man was leaning against the doorway to the living room and when Alex shut the door he instantly took a step back into the hallway. "You."

"Me," he replied cheekily. He just couldn't help it.

"Get in here," Eagle commanded and while it wasn't as authoritative as Wolf's commands were, Alex didn't think there was any chance of him disobeying and living. Alex entered the living room just as Eagle snatched a file out of Wolf's hands, effectively ignored the glare, and shoved it into his hands.

"What's this?" Alex asked, but on flipping it open found Eagle's answer redundant.

"It's your file from the county clerk's office," he said.

"How'd you get this?" he asked, knowing Eagle shouldn't have either the ability or the presence of mind to get it himself.

"Some woman dropped it off," Eagle said. "When she gave me my court summons."

"Court?" Alex asked almost positive he knew where this was going and absurdly grateful his voice didn't crack.

"Yes, custody court, Cub!" Eagle said, his voice rising in pitch. If Alex didn't know any better he'd say the man was hysterical. "What is MI6 gonna do to me when they find out I lost the custody for whoever it is you're supposed to be with? I'll tell you what! I'm going to be blacklisted! Because you know they are just that vindictive and evil! I can't even afford a lawyer!" Alex just stood there in shock as the man ranted. He actually kind of ignored Eagle's problem.

"What was her name?" he asked. Since Eagle was still working through whatever was going through his head, Wolf answered.

"Tara Kopp." With Alex's closed off face, closing even more Wolf spoke again. "You know her?" He nodded.

"I know _of_ her," he said. "MI6 told me she was petitioning for custody but they would block it from ever even seeing a court filing cabinet, much less a judge. How the hell did she get through?" Since Alex lapsed into thought he didn't see Eagle's look of annoyance turn into rather irrational anger.

"You KNEW about this?" he practically shouted and Alex jumped at the sudden noise. "And you didn't TELL me?"

"Andy," Fox started, probably hoping to shut the man up. Eagle just whirled around to him.

"No, I will not calm down," he snapped. "This is complete bullshit, I can't go to court to argue Cub's custody case! I'm not even sure if I like him!" Alex got the impression that Eagle wasn't much of a thinker, but rather a doer. It worked well for his job. He followed orders well and was smart enough to keep himself alive and change plans on the dot to get the job done. But court legalities for a kid he didn't know and the potential of being blacklisted (Blunt certainly was not above it, especially if there was even a hint that Eagle helped Kopp) was sending the situation out of the man's depth.

Alex ignored the comment in favor of thinking yet again. How did Kopp possibly get this to court with MI6 blocking her? She was a failed agent. That or a traitor agent. Maybe it wasn't the trust fund she wanted, maybe it was him. She obviously had some serious muscle backing her up to get around MI6. That wasn't easy to do. He wondered if Blunt would actually tell him what the hell was happening. Probably not, when did they ever?

If he could just figure out what Kopp was after, him or the fund, he might be able to trace the source of her backup. That sounded workable, but he would need to talk to her. He glanced at the court date. Three days. He'd have to wait three days. He could stall the final decision long enough to work through whatever he got off of her. Best not tell Jack either. She didn't need to worry about it. He always did work best under a deadline.

"Cub!" Alex jerked his head up to see them all staring at him. Eagle looked thoroughly annoyed. "Are you listening to me?"

"No." A lesser person would have been scared by the ensuing look.

"What does she want?" he growled. Alex didn't even know what the rest of K-Unit was doing there. They seemed content to just watch this part.

"Don't worry about it," Alex told him. "I'm working on it."

"And what are you doing?" Snake asked.

"Stuff," he said vaguely. Eagle looked ready to combust. "Don't worry about it. MI6 doesn't want me with her."

"Do you know that for sure?" Snake asked. Alex nodded.

"Yeah, I'm positive," he said. "I know she's after something and the custody battle is just a means to an end. She also probably knows Jack isn't even in the country which is why it's popping up now."

"So she purposefully waited until Andy was responsible for you?" Fox asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, now I just have to figure out what she really wants," Alex said. K-Unit looked a little surprised that he was telling them so much but he figured he might need their help and it wasn't anything classified. Besides, he was feeling a little guilty about dragging Eagle in to the mess that was his life. He felt like he owed him a little bit.

"What would she want?" Wolf asked, thoroughly interested.

"Could be a number of things," Alex replied. "My first guess is my trust fund."

"So you are rich," Eagle said. "We suspected."

"Anyway," Alex said, pointedly ignoring him, "She'd have to have some seriously powerful friends to get around MI6, who were blocking the custody claim from the start."

"Who would be helping her?" Eagle asked. Alex hesitated at that, fully not wanting to bring the name of SCORPIA into it. Fox would have some semblance of what they might be up against but thankfully he was legally bound to shut up.

"Can't say. Classified." He was pretty sure he saw Eagle's eye twitch in annoyance before the look was wiped off his face.

"Where do we start?" Eagle asked. Alex was momentarily shocked. He hadn't really expected an offer to help. He knew they wanted answers but this was more than he had expected of them. But guessing from the looks he was getting from the four soldiers this was the first and only solution to their conundrum.

"Uh, I have to call the New York City Police Commissioner's office," he said.

"Um, why?" Eagle asked looking fully confused.

"Get a couple of answers about a property of mine that was blown up," he said. "I need to know if it was a bomb or some sort of weird accident." Eagle just nodded and Alex disappeared into the back room.

* * *

An hour later saw Alex on hold with some really stupid American office idiot. He was at the desk, feet up on the bed, leaning back as far as he could. He looked relaxed; he wasn't. Eagle was sitting on the other side of the bed and Wolf was leaning against the desk by Alex. The boy didn't know where the other two were.

"Honestly," Wolf growled. "It was a simple yes or no question."

"Nobody ever said Americans were logical," Alex replied, finding evidence in his memories of Jack. Eagle gave a snort of laughter.

"What are we waiting for?" he asked.

"He has to get permission from his boss to pull public records of a building I own," Alex said letting out a frustrated sigh over bureaucracy complexities that made no sense. Wolf rolled his eyes but everyone lapsed into silence as they waited.

"Sir?" the American asked as he finally came back onto the phone.

"I'm here," Alex replied, successfully keeping himself from adding something else. It would have been rude.

"Well, it appears that the building in question did explode by means of several well placed pipe bombs. Fire Marshall also found gasoline all over what was left of the stairwells and in one of the bottom floor apartments. It was in the middle of the day though and the fire alarm was pulled before the bombs went off. No one was hurt."

"Who pulled the alarm?" he asked, thoroughly curious. Had the bomber not wanted anyone hurt or had someone else pulled the alarm to stop them from hurting anyone? And more importantly why was Kopp there and what did it all have to do with his custody battle, if anything?

"That was never determined, sorry," the guy replied, though he didn't sound sorry at all.

"Alright, well thanks," Alex said curtly, then hung up before the guy could reply. "It was bombed, but someone pulled the fire alarm to make sure everyone got out. They don't know who the bomber was or who pulled the alarm."

"Could they be one in the same?" Wolf asked. Alex shook his head.

"I don't think so," he said. "Not if the building already belonged to the Riders."

"Why?" Eagle asked, confused.

"My family has a lot of enemies," Alex replied. "It was more than likely a bombing with a purpose other than vandalism or a pyro wanting to see it burn. Kopp was an agent at the time and she was there. Something happened and I'm pretty sure it had something to do with MI6."

"You have a screwed up family don't you?" Eagle asked. Alex not only ignored the comment, he pretended to ignore Wolf's reprimanding glare for Eagle's blatant insensitivity.

"Something's going on," he said. "I'm not sure if it has anything to do with that building." Alex abruptly stood up and pulled on his hoodie.

"Where are you going?" Eagle asked as the blond boy made his way out of the room.

"Work," he replied simply as he left.

As he walked down the hall he heard Eagle say, "I hate it when he does that."

* * *

Alex made his way to the Royal and General Bank in record time. Not because he hurried but because Eagle's flat was closer to the bank than his own home. It didn't make the notion of going there willingly any more pleasant though. He walked up to the girl behind the desk and asked to see Crawley. He didn't feel like dealing with Jones and Blunt and Crawley was the guy who debriefed him most of the time anyway. He could work with Crawley.

"Mr. Crawley," he greeted, fifteen minutes later when the man stepped off the elevator. He nodded and gestured for Alex to follow him back into the elevator which the blond boy did. They rode up to the man's floor in silence and Alex didn't even bother to try to speak until both of them were facing each other across Crawley's desk. It was surprisingly not awkward. Just routine.

"Well, what can I do for you Alex?" Crawley asked cordially.

"Tara Kopp," Alex said simply. "Who is she?" Crawley suddenly looked tired. That had Alex listening intently. Crawley wasn't known to show any reaction to anything that came out of Alex's mouth, which in some cases was quite a feat.

"Ah, yes, I was wondering when you ask about her," Crawley said. He paused, probably to gather his thoughts before launching into the explanation Alex fully wanted. "Tara Kopp is, as you know, a failed agent. She worked with your Uncle on several missions and the two hit it off instantly, even dating at one point. When your parents died some rather _unsavory_ bits of information came to light."

"Like what?" Alex asked.

"Turns out Kopp had a weakness for money," Crawley informed him. "She had also inherited a good deal of debt from her father. She was desperate to pay it off and that was where the Riders came in."

"The trust fund," Alex mused. "She needed access to it."

"Indeed," Crawley said. "When she was found out not only did she never contact your Uncle again but she went AWOL."

"So what, now she's back with another scheme to get the Rider money?" Alex asked. He couldn't believe something so soap opera was happening to him.

"That's only part of it," Crawley said, cutting into his sarcastic thoughts about daytime television.

"What do you mean?"

"Kopp doesn't have the influence or the power to go up against MI6 by herself."

"Somebody helped her with the custody claim," Alex said throwing his idea out there. It strongly looked like it held water. Crawley nodded.

"Yes, and we don't know who or why," the man said. "They've covered their tracks extremely well."

"Great," Alex sighed, thinking. What now? "What now?"

"You go to court," Crawley said instantly.

"Excuse me?" Alex asked. "You can't honestly expect Eagle to battle out my custody case! He can't even keep his plants alive." Alex was pretty sure he saw Crawley's eye twitch in what could have annoyance or amusement. It was impossible to tell.

"We will provide you with a solicitor," Crawley assured him. "You will find out who is backing Kopp. If we're lucky they just want some of your money or property."

"And if we're not lucky?"

"That depends."

"On what?" Alex asked, fully aware that he would not like the answer but feeling the need to ask the question anyway.

"How good are your survival instincts?" Not only did Alex not like that answer, he was now positive that the higher ups in MI6 all had twisted senses of humor.

* * *


	8. The Bigger Picture

Andy was still awake when Cub got back at one in the morning. Under any other circumstance he would have been extremely annoyed but at this point he was too worried about his job. The boy plopped down next to him on the couch, clearly tired.

"Well?" Andy asked. He was beyond curious to know exactly what Cub was doing and why Andy had to be the one to handle all of this. Why couldn't they have shuffled him off to Rey? Sure they probably would have killed each other, but they knew each other much better. Or hell, it was only two weeks; he could have gone back to Brecon Beacons and finished the training he'd missed out on. There you go, that was productive and in no way involved him. Andy liked that idea much better.

"MI6 is providing me with a solicitor," Cub said cutting into the annoyed soldier's thoughts. "All you have to do is show up as my temporary guardian."

"Perfect," Andy sighed. Already he was feeling much better. "Did they tell you anything? About that woman?"

"Not really," Cub said and Andy was pretty sure he was lying. "Pretty much that it's my job to find out who's backing her. Whoever they are they're good. Not only did they out maneuver MI6, they completely avoided detection."

"Great," Andy said sarcastically. This is just what he needed. Sure it was his job to go after these types of people but he was the guy who busted down doors and put a stop to it. It was Cub who handled the mystery shit. And it wasn't like he could go all army in his building's hallway. Old Ms. Simrod would have a heart attack.

"Eagle?" Cub asked, voice sounding incredibly uncertain. Andy just grunted. "Um, thanks for taking this so well." The soldier was a bit shocked at that. He didn't think he was taking this well at all and his old training Unit certainly agreed with that.

He glanced over at Cub who was pointedly staring at his shoe laces. "What are you talking about?" he asked, tone conveying annoyance he no longer was feeling. Cub shrugged.

"I know I'm not the easiest kid to have around," he said. Andy was growing more shocked by the second. Since when did Cub have insecurities? Sure he was teenager with raging hormones but it was _CUB_! He was supposed to be calm, annoying, and sarcastic. That's how Andy remembered him.

"Whatever," Andy said with a very audible exhale. "Keeps it interesting." The boy gave a small smile and without another word left the room.

* * *

Andy woke up much later than normal that next day. Cub had already gone to school but was courteous enough to leave his dirty dishes in the sink, the cheeky brat. Andy stumbled into the kitchen and to the still on coffee pot, grateful for some seriously strong caffeine. His mother had been an American and he preferred coffee to tea, thanks to her.

After he had finished his own cereal, he sat on the couch staring blankly at the TV and wondering what to do.

It was so much easier to deal with Cub when the kid was just another nameless face at Brecon Beacons. But now Andy had seen his school, knew his real name, knew about the problems he had with the other kids, the insecurity (however, briefly it manifested itself), and most importantly he was now more or less responsible of Cub's long term custody situation. When he'd agreed to taking care of one Alex Rider for two weeks, he wasn't sure what he had expected but this most certainly was not it.

And yet he really couldn't bring himself to blame the kid. It just didn't seem like any of it was his fault.

The soldier was ripped from his thoughts at the sound of the phone ringing. Almost glad for the distraction he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is Alex there?" came a voice. A woman and from the sound of it, an American. This must be the kid's guardian.

"Are you his guardian?" he asked, unconsciously avoiding the question.

"Yes, I'm Jack Starbright," she answered. "Is he there?"

"No, he's at school," Andy replied, wondering how she could possibly not know that.

"Oh yeah! I keep getting my times confused," she said. "You know, jet lag and all. Plus it's been really busy. How is he?" Andy blinked for a couple of seconds before answering. No wonder Cub didn't get overly annoyed by his excessive talk. He was used to it.

"Has he contacted you in the last few days?" Andy asked, once again avoiding her question and wondering if it was right for him to be telling her this.

"No, why? What happened?" she asked, suddenly concerned. Andy hesitated and prayed that by some miracle the phone lines were cut in next few seconds. He'd never been any good at delivering bad news.

"Well, it turns out that there's been a petition filed for custody of him," he said and was greeted with silence. He took that as a cue to press on. "Her name's Tara Kopp. Ring any bells?"

"Yes, I know who she is," the woman replied tersely. "Has she contacted Alex?"

"Not that I know of," he said. "But she did stop by to give me the court summons."

"Court summons?" Jack asked, clearly confused.

"Yeah, court date is this Friday," he said. He heard her breathing start to pick up.

"How did she even get it to court?!" Andy had to pull the phone away from his ear as she practically exploded. Ow! "They were supposed to block it. That's what Ian said!" Who the hell is Ian?

"Who is Ian?" he asked, voicing his thought.

"Alex's uncle," she replied distractedly. "What are you planning on doing?"

"Me?!" he asked. "What are you talking about? I'm just a temp."

"Well, I won't be able to make it time as overseas flights aren't something you can just suddenly decide to take, and you're currently responsible for him. No matter what he says. Do you have a lawyer?"

"His boss is providing one."

"Good," she said firmly. Andy suddenly had no desire to meet this woman. She seemed really scary. "I assume you'll be at the hearing."

"Yeah, Cub told me I had to go," he said and then winced at how lame that made him sound.

"Make sure that you are," Jack said and he heard a bit of her worry creep back into her voice. "Even if the judge rules in her favor you cannot let Alex leave with her."

"Why not?" Andy asked, body automatically going tense as he slipped into what Abby called soldier mode. "Who is she?"

"I'm not sure," Jack replied. "But I was told that she's dangerous and determined. She wants something of Alex's but I don't know what and I doubt his bosses do either. Even Ian didn't seem to know."

"Cub's been digging into this," he told her. "He knows all about that apartment building that blew up. Even had it confirmed."

"Yeah, I figured his curiosity would get the better of him," she said almost sadly. "Just make sure he doesn't leave with her. He might even go willingly."

"Why would he do that?" Even to Andy that sounded like a dumb idea.

"Because he'll want to know," she replied simply. "He always wants to know."

That in no way sat well with him.

"What happened with that building?" he asked. "Do you know?"

"No," Jack replied. "All I know was that it was partially bombed and partially burned. Ian never talked about his work. I didn't even know that the Bank wasn't a Bank until after he died."

Great. So Cub was digging into something that had everyone extremely worried with no idea of what could possibly happen.

"How dangerous is Kopp?" he asked her.

"I'm not sure," she said, her worry very evident. "Ian made me promise to never let her near Alex. He never asked me to do anything like that, so I knew it was serious. Now that I know the truth about Ian, I'm positive she's more dangerous than I thought. Whatever you do, don't let Alex leave with her. And be careful."

"You got it," Andy replied. Whether he was promising to be careful or to keep Cub safe was left to be determined. Jack hung up ten minutes later and Andy instantly dialed another number.

"Daniels," the man answered.

"Ben, it's Andy."

"What's up?" he asked, tone casual. Probably expected this to be a normal call. Andy was known for keeping in contact with everyone. His natural talkative side led him to call his friends often where they would be satisfied with never picking up the phone. The only reason they were as close as they were was because he did call them so much. After a while, even Rey got used to it.

"I need your help," he said.

"With what?" Ben asked, curiosity piqued.

"I need to know everything about a woman named Tara Kopp," he said. He then explained what he knew when Ben asked why he needed that information. It took the man less than five minutes to gain access to her files. Apparently, MI6 hadn't thought to move that information to more secure database and Ben's clearance quickly gave way to even more answers.

"Whoa," Ben said, sounding shocked.

"What?" Andy asked.

"Turns out that building Cub's family owns, you know the one that exploded."

"Yeah?"

"Well, they used one of the apartments as a safe house for some girl named Monica Redden. Says here she was the fifteen year old daughter of a man suspected of treason. Kopp and another agent, a man named Rider, were sent to get her safely from America to London."

"Why?" Andy asked, confused. "Was she a witness to whatever it was her father was suspected of doing?"

"No, but it says here that her father not only disappeared but that he gave her the location of an item MI6 was looking for. She traded political asylum for the item."

"What were they looking for?" Andy asked.

"That part's classified beyond my clearance," Ben told him. "You know this still isn't making much sense. What does all of this have to do with Cub's custody battle?"

"I'm not sure but I think I know someone who does," Andy replied thoughtfully.

"Cub?"

"No, Santa Claus." He could just picture the other man's face.

* * *

The wait for Cub to get back was more than a little nerve wracking. All of it had come together pretty fast and surprisingly easy but then again it wasn't like it was a national conspiracy. It really seemed like they were digging up old family secrets with the added difficulty of said family being mostly spies. It made it a little harder but it wasn't like they were civilians themselves.

When he heard the door open he was in the hallway in an instant.

"Cub," he said, perhaps a bit too loudly as he saw the boy jump in surprise. "I need to talk to you."

"About what?" he asked, eyebrows crinkled. Andy couldn't quite push away the thought that the kid looked so normal when he did that. Cub looked older than was, especially his eyes but every now and then you'd catch something distinctly teenager. Like embarrassment or awkwardness. Not that adults didn't have those types of problems either but when it came out in Cub it just made him look normal.

Andy shook his head to clear his thought s and focus, gesturing Cub to come into the living room.

"What?" the kid asked as he entered and promptly fell onto the couch. He noticed how Cub didn't tend to sit down, he fell down. It was actually rather annoying. Again, he shook his head a little and ignored the strange look the kid gave him.

He proceeded to tell Cub everything he'd learned that day. When he was done, Cub, in true teenage fashion, seemed to latch on one thing and one thing only.

"You told Jack?!" he practically screeched.

"Is that all you got of that?" Andy asked thoroughly annoyed.

"I was trying to keep her out of this," he defended. Andy raised his eyebrows at that and gave the boy a disbelieving look,

"She's your permanent guardian Cub," he said. "I'm obligated to tell her about something this big." The kid just crossed his arms and glared.

"She doesn't need to know," he pressed. "I'm taking care of it."

"Yeah, well she knows," Andy said brusquely. "So let it go." Cub didn't stop glaring but let it go, for now.

"Did you find out where this Monica person lives?" he asked.

"Yup," Andy said with a smile, thoroughly pleased with himself for being able to help so much with this mystery. He was certainly no detective but he did have to admit, it was kind of fun.

"And where is she?" Cub asked. Andy's smile faltered a bit and he hesitated, something Cub instantly picked up on.

"Yeah, um, that's the snag," he said.

"Don't tell me she's dead." Andy shook his head. No, she wasn't dead.

"No, she's alive," he said still fully not answering the question. Cub looked very annoyed.

"Where is she?" he practically growled. Andy briefly wondered if he'd learned that from Wolf. It was a remarkably similar growl.

"Well, turns out when they granted her political asylum they literally gave her asylum." Cub's brows crinkled again.

"What?"

"Let's just say it's not the Coco Puffs she's cookoo for."

"Eagle! You're not making any sense!"

"She was committed three years ago," Andy finally said. Cub gave an exasperated snort.

"Of course she is," he said shaking his head.

"We can still go talk to her," Andy tried. Cub gave him a strange look.

"We?"

"You're not leaving me behind," he told the boy arms crossed. "I'm having a lot of fun playing detective. You know you should write a book Cub. I bet people would love to read your story."

"Maybe I should have _you_ committed first," he shot back. Andy grinned. How he loved verbal sparring.


	9. Monica

With the custody trial less than two days away both Alex and Eagle had to meet with the lawyer. The two had a four-thirty meeting with the man at his downtown office. Alex had never heard of him but apparently Eagle had.

"He's supposed to be the best family lawyer around," the man told him as he drove.

"How do you even know that?" Alex asked. Eagle just glanced at him and shrugged.

"You're not the only one with family problems Cub," he replied. Alex didn't have the heart to ask him what that meant.

The lobby to Michael Horton's private office was big and made Alex uncomfortable. It was done in dark, rich woods and leathers. It so impersonal it reminded Alex of MI6 which considering who had hooked them up with this lawyer wasn't such a strange comparison. He sat next to Eagle on the leather sofa trying desperately not to squirm. Eagle was annoyingly relaxed.

He finally lost against his instinct to squirm. Five minutes later Eagle spoke up.

"Would you stop squirming?" he said, sounding highly amused. "You're not getting ready to face the firing squad."

"With my luck, you never know," he answered. Eagle just shook his head, and fell silent.

Alex hadn't realized how nervous he was about this whole thing. The prospect of being taken away from Jack was horrible enough. Add everything else he knew about the situation and he figured he'd be lucky to get out of all this without an ulcer.

Finally, the secretary told them they could go in. Eagle sent a flirtatious grin her way and Alex kicked him in his calf.

"Ow!" he hissed, glaring at the boy. "What was that for?"

"Well, your girlfriend isn't here to do it herself so I thought I'd help her out." He heard the secretary giggle.

"You've never even met her," Eagle pointed out. Alex just shrugged. It felt good to kick Eagle and get away with it. About as good as kicking Wolf out of a plane. He enjoyed these small moments of revenge. Besides, it wasn't as if K-Unit hadn't ever kicked the living shit out of him. Hand-to-hand combat training had left him seriously in need of some vengeance. He wondered what he would do to Snake and Fox.

He followed Eagle into the office and the two shook the graying man's hand before sitting down.

"Well, I just wanted to go over some basic things with you guys," Horton started. "Mrs. Jones has already given me all of the information I need but I thought I'd fill you in." Eagle nodded to show his understanding and that he was listening. Alex just stared.

The man went on to talk about things Alex didn't really care about but paid attention to anyways. Horton told them his overall plan for the hearing, the holes he would easily poke in Kopp's claim, and the evidence he'd bring up for Jack being the best guardian for him.

"How much of a problem will it be that she isn't here for this?" Eagle asked when Horton finally took a breath.

"Well, it certainly makes things more difficult but we can turn it to our favor. We might even get the case thrown out on a technicality or the hearing postponed until she returns from the States. Either would be preferable as it would give Jones more time to do what she needs to do."

Even though MI6 was never truly mentioned it was very clear to Alex that Horton knew who he was and who he was working against. That actually made him feel better knowing the guy knew what he was up against and therefore could act accordingly.

"What's the likelihood of that?" Eagle asked.

"It's a fair shot," Horton said. "But it's not something we should depend on. Cases where the parent or permanent guardian isn't present aren't unheard of. In fact, many children are accompanied by temps. But I do have to ask, is there anything specific you need to tell me?" The question was directed solely at Alex.

"No."

"You're sure?"

"Yes." The meeting ended quickly after that and they were soon back on the road to Eagle's flat. They'd already made arrangements to visit Redden that next morning as visiting hours ended at four.

"You're not very good with new people, are you Cub?" Eagle asked suddenly when they stopped at a particularly long light.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked. He was fine with new people; it was part of his job to be able to gain a person's trust fast while at the same time flying below any radar that needed to be flown under.

"You just seem kind of shy is all," Eagle said. "You said two words to that lawyer."

"Didn't have anything to say," Alex said a tad forcefully. He was _not_ shy.

"Yeah, you don't have anything to say a lot of the time," Eagle pointed out.

"So? What's your point?"

"No point, really," Eagle said with a shrug. "Just thought I'd ask."

"Why?" Alex asked, suspicious for reasons even he couldn't comprehend. But why did Eagle care? He'd already told Alex he didn't and yet the man didn't seem to live what he spoke. Alex hated people like that, mostly because he hated that part of himself as well.

"Just curious, Cub," Eagle said giving him a look Alex didn't comprehend. It looked like a cross between amused and patronizing. He didn't like that look but he let it drop and stared out of the window for the rest of the ride.

* * *

As the next morning was a Thursday and thus a school day, Eagle had the unique privilege of excusing Alex from school. The blond boy sat on the couch as Eagle stood by the arm and argued with Ms. Bedfordshire. Frustrating for Eagle but highly amusing for Alex.

"Yes, I realize he's missed a lot of school, but I can't just fix a stomach bug," Eagle said. "Yes, I'm positive he's sick, I'm actually starting to think it's food poisoning…Yes, I know he missed half a day this week…yes…okay…no, he's not faking…yes, I know he's behind but really there's nothing I can do. …Uh, no, he won't be there tomorrow either." Eagle winced at whatever the woman said. "Yes, I realize that but it's a family thing…right…okay…no, I can't tell you…because I'm just a temp, you'll have to call Jack…yes ma'am…okay…okay…bye."

When he finally hung up, Eagle shook his head and let out a loud sigh. Alex chuckled at his frazzled expression.

"That woman really wants you in school," he said, shaking his head again.

"Ms. Bedfordshire likes me," Alex told him. "She just wants me to do better. Nice lying by the way." Eagle gave him contemplative look, probably trying to figure out if Alex was kidding him or not. He seemed to settle on not.

"Thanks. Let's go."

The Asylum was actually a pleasant looking building, which just made it creepier. The white bricks were covered with ivy that almost made the bars on the windows less noticeable; almost. The lawns were manicured and in summer the flower beds would be beautiful.

It was a large, old building with three wings. One for women, one for men, and one for children. The main part of the building housed the areas for art, athletic activities and the theater room. Each wing had its own visiting room and so the two made their way to the women's wing.

Alex wasn't entirely sure if he wanted Eagle there but he couldn't muster the energy to tell him to go away. A part of him liked the fact that he wasn't walking through this place alone. There was something about the place that was deeply disturbing to Alex. Perhaps it was because there was a part of him that had wondered if he would end up in one these places one day. It wasn't inconceivable, considering everything he'd gone through.

After checking in with the nurse at the front desk they were led to a private visitation room. It had plush carpets and off-white walls. There was a wood table in the center, but there were no decorations.

Sitting in a chair and strapped down was a pale, young woman. Her dark hair was limp and stringy and when she looked at him he saw that her eyes were slightly clouded. Alex saw no cameras and no one sided mirrors. There was a guard at the door and they'd handed him a panic button but it looked as if no one was listening. Good, that meant he might get some real answers. Well, as real as they could get from a drugged up, crazy person.

They sat at the opposite side of the table, backs to the door. Again, Alex almost found himself glad that Eagle was there. He was twice as big and better trained. Not that he expected her to escape from her bonds but still. This place made him nervous. She made it even worse.

"I know you," she said suddenly after a brief stare down.

"We've never met," Alex told her.

"But I'd know you anywhere," she said. "You look like him."

"Like who?" Alex asked, wondering if she'd known both his father and his uncle.

"Your father," she said. "Ian showed me a picture. You were still a newborn. He was trying to get me to trust him."

"Why?" he asked a little weirded out about how quickly she opened up and how lucid she sounded.

"He knew I wouldn't tell him if I didn't trust him," she said.

"Monica," Alex said and her eyes snapped from the corner she'd been staring at to his face. "My name is Alex Rider. I know about the apartment building that blew up. The one you were hiding in. I know you traded an item for a free ticket to London. I need your help."

"They're back aren't they?' she asked.

"Who?" Eagle asked jumping in as his curiosity reached new heights.

"My father and his stupid friends," she practically spat.

"Who is your father?" Alex asked. He wasn't sure exactly what the woman was diagnosed for but he had a feeling that he might be able to trust her word. She seemed pretty coherent to him.

"Maxwell Redden," she drawled with a twisted smirk. "The bane of my existence."

"What do you mean?" Alex asked, suddenly a little more wary at the slight spark of insanity her father seemed to spark.

"My father loves to cause chaos," she said. "To the point where people die." Alex glanced at Eagle. "I hate my father. But he thought he could trust me. He thought wrong." She looked very proud of herself at that.

"What did you do?" Eagle asked. His voice sounded unsure, like he no longer wanted to be anywhere near this girl.

"Betrayed him," she said promptly. "What did you think I did? Gave him a mug that says World's Greatest Dad? Hah! Don't make me laugh."

"What item did he tell you about?" Alex asked, bringing the conversation back to the matter he thought most important. He didn't really care why she'd done it; he wanted to know what she'd done it for. What could possibly be so important?

"A nifty little thing," she said her voice dropping low like she was sharing a secret with a long time friend. There a strange gleam in her eye and a smirk on her face. Her hair came forward and she no longer looked not that crazy. She looked positively insane. "Does all sorts of _tricks_." The last word was said in a high pitch voice that made the hairs on Alex's arms start to rise.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Oh, a little of this, a little of that," she said. "Nothing you'd believe in. Or could even work."

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked. What the hell?

"Only a Witch can work it," she said. "You're not a Witch. Even I can tell that. But my father didn't want it for its power."

"He wanted it for its worth," Alex finished things suddenly clicking. Tara Kopp was a failed agent with a weakness for money and a lot of debt. This was all about money. And not necessarily _his _ only had she met Monica, she'd met Ian. Did Ian have what this girl was talking about?

"What is the item?" he repeated. "What does it look like?"

"Silver," she said. "It's pure Silver. With a bunch of stones in it. Not very big; normal sized. Worth a ton and it's really old. Apparently one of the stones in it can't be found any more because it's so rare. Imagine how much that thing's worth. People have _died_ to get their hands on it. And they're certainly killing to get their hands on it."

Alex's mind was working over time. He knew what she was talking about! The Riders had long been travelers of the world and it wasn't unlike them to bring something back with them. He hadn't thought much about it. It looked fairly normal to him. Why hadn't Ian handed it over to MI6? That wasn't like him.

And that was when it clicked.

"You're lying," he said. Monica's eyes went wide at that. "Ian would have handed it over. He also would have never shown you a picture of me. He's careful and you were just another part of his job."

"You know you're a real easy boy to find," she said, voice growing incredibly cold. "Especially when you know where to look."

"What do they really want?" he asked voice going just a cold.

"My father's no common thief," she said. "He's a terrorist. Chew on that." Alex was fairly sure that if she could lift her hands above the table top she would have flipped him off. But again, it didn't make sense. A terrorist was teaming up with Kopp to get custody of him for unknown purposes.

But maybe he was looking at this all wrong. They'd been running off Kopp working alone to Kopp working with someone but always for the same purpose. His trust fund. The weakness for money and debt just made that theory all the more plausible.

"Who is your father?" Alex asked. "Who does he work for?"

"I don't know their name," she said, her head giving a weird little jerk.

"Do they have a symbol?" he asked, eyes narrowing to try and read her better. It was easier to tell when she was lying when he knew the person she was lying about better than she did.

"Not that I ever saw," she said. "The item I told Ian about was a bomb. A very special bomb but a bomb."

"What kind of bomb?" he asked.

"I don't know what the government called. Daddy called it the Big One. Apparently it makes quite the crater." Their conversation got no further as the guard at the door came in to tell them time was up and that they needed to leave. They left the building in silence. Eagle didn't speak until they were pulling out of parking lot.

"How did you know she was lying about the item?" he asked.

"I didn't," he said. "We have a letter opener that looks like the one she was describing. I'm no gem expert, for all I know they could be common or rare."

"How did she know about the letter opener?" Alex shrugged.

"Who knows? Probably a lucky guess. She was being really vague and we just happen to own something that resembles what she was describing."

"But you knew she was lying," Eagle pressed.

"I like to think I know my Uncle better than she does," Alex said. "He never would have shown her a picture of my family. That's like asking for old enemies to come and kill us." Eagle nodded in acknowledge of the point.

"True," he said. "But we still don't know what Kopp wants."

"Yes we do," he said. Eagle gave him a sharp look.

"We do?" he asked. Alex nodded.

"Me," he said. "She wants me."

"Okay," Eagle said, face looking completely uncertain. "Explain."

"Alright, in my experience terrorists just don't tend to let things go," he said thinking of his gunshot wound. "They like to hold grudges."

"Revenge," Eagle said, fully listening.

"Exactly," Alex replied. "My Uncle not only stopped this Redden guy from blowing up, whatever he was planning on blowing up, but he took his daughter away. I'd bet money that Redden doesn't know about her betrayal. They probably did that so that it was less of a risk to her."

"He wants to kill you," Eagle said with a casualness that would have had Jack up in arms.

"Yep, and he's using Kopp to do it either by a major paycheck, my trust fund, or both. If Kopp gets custody she'll have full access to my trust fund. She could liquidate everything and disappear before anyone could act."

"Now you see, I wouldn't have been able to put that together," Eagle said. "All I really heard were crazy ramblings."

"You weren't paying very much attention, were you?" Alex asked, an eyebrow raised. Eagle gripped the steering wheel a little harder and pointedly stared at the road.

"She's creepy," he said sheepishly. Alex shook his head. He was just glad Eagle hadn't said the woman was hot. Then he really would have a reason to kick him. Hard. And right out of the car.

* * *

Next Chapter: The highly anticipated court case!


	10. Court

That next day found Alex a nervous wreck. He was fairly certain he could get the case thrown out but it still didn't negate the severity of the situation. Sure he had MI6 on his side but Kopp had an unknown terrorist group with clearly just as much sway. It made it all oddly fair. His life was literally in the judge's hands.

Eagle had called Mrs. Jones to let her know what they'd found out but Alex didn't think it was overly necessary. They now knew he knew. And the situation was still the same. Jones had told Eagle that Redden's group had never been properly identified.

That made Alex even more nervous. Who the hell was he dealing with? His first instinct was to think it was SCORPIA but they more snipers-on-rooftops kind of people. It was clean and simple. And while SCORPIA was very good at big elaborate schemes, they'd need a better reason to do it. And they certainly wouldn't have relied on someone they _knew_ was a failure.

There was also the possibility that these people thought he was normal. He'd never met Kopp or possibly the people she worked for. They were doing this as revenge for what his Uncle did, even though the man was already dead. Redden still had a score to settle.

So it was with good reason that Alex couldn't force down a breakfast or that he couldn't stop pacing. K-Unit thought it strange to see him so nervous. Snake was even brave enough to comment on it.

"Nervous Cub?" he asked as Alex opened the fridge, didn't bother looking inside, and closed it for what was probably the fourth time.

"No, I'm cool as a cucumber," Alex replied sarcastically. Wolf smirked at the rather dorky comeback but didn't say anything.

"Have you eaten?" Snake asked as Alex once again opened and shut the fridge door.

"I can't remember," Alex replied honestly. He couldn't help it; he was confidant Kopp wouldn't win but the prospect of being taken away from Jack even on paper was tearing at him. He could possibly die and he hadn't even talked to her. Couldn't bring himself to.

"Cub, sit down," Wolf said, taking pity on the boy as he stared at the front door looking like a lost puppy. Cub didn't even hesitate to follow the order. "You do you realize that even if Kopp wins, there's no way you'll be handed over, right?"

Alex looked at him blankly. No, he hadn't realized that. He was stupid not to, though; _that_ he realized. Wolf was right; MI6 would never hand him over to Kopp simply because a family court judge said to. They'd gotten him to court but they really didn't have a chance of getting him to go anywhere with them. Unless they had some sort of plan.

Could they have the resources to kidnap him from under MI6's noses? What if a part of the deal Kopp had made was to deliver him? Did she have the skills to take him from the courthouse? He didn't know. She was a trained MI6 agent, however failed, and possibly a terrorist now as well.

There was also the fact that Alex would probably have to go willingly if she won. He needed the name of that terrorist group.

"Yeah," he said knowing Wolf wanted an answer, then swiftly stood from the couch and resumed his pacing. He could practically feel the ulcer forming.

Alex found that without the adrenaline in his veins he was a lot more scared of dying. He could do his job when he needed to without thinking but all of that danger had been fast paced for the most part. Even with Sarov, Alex had never felt more dejected. He couldn't really pinpoint why he was suddenly feeling this way.

Maybe it was because he'd always assumed he'd die saving people, or from an enemy he'd made. Never had he pictured this. He felt like he was going to the noose without his last meal.

The threat he was experiencing now was so different from what he was used to. Alex didn't truly fear death; no it was the thought of dying for no reason. He could sacrifice himself for innocent people. He couldn't for money. And was what it all honestly boiled down to. Kopp and her incessant need for his money.

Their case hearing was set for one that afternoon but they needed to be there by eleven to go over last minute stuff with the lawyer. Alex was ready by nine and thus pacing impatiently as he waited for K-Unit to _move_. On his fourth trip by the living room, Fox finally snapped.

"Cub!" he said loudly and startling Alex out of his trance. "Sit down, now. You're going to drive me crazy with all the pacing." Alex decided not to test the man as his tone was quite scary and sat down between him and Wolf on the couch. Eagle was attempting to tie his tie in his bedroom and Snake was on the phone with someone.

"What is wrong with you?" Fox asked as he eyed the boy. Alex shrugged.

"I don't know," he said. And truthfully he didn't. He was highly confused as to why he was feeling so jumpy but the more he thought the more confused he became. He knew MI6 would not just let him leave with Kopp but he was starting to doubt that he could solely rely on anyone to keep Kopp away from him. Plus, they might not do anything to help on purpose, simply because they wanted her people. It was all rather screwed up.

The no back up thing wasn't really a problem; he'd been in worse situations by himself before but again something in the back of his head would start niggling at him and he'd resume his pacing and would continue being nervous.

"Cub, are you scared?" Wolf asked, giving him a weird look.

"No!" Alex replied hotly and crossed his arms.

"You look scared," Wolf insisted.

"I'm not scared," he informed the wayward man. He wasn't scared.

"Are you sure?" Fox asked. Alex resisted his urge to punch the man. He was positive. When Alex didn't answer Wolf continued talking. Alex wished he wouldn't.

"It's okay to be afraid of being taken away, Cub," the soldier told him. "It's normal."

And there it was. The whole reason for all of this jumbled mess in his head. He didn't want to be taken away. It was why he was a spy. Why he'd gone through so much; he didn't want to be taken away. And no matter how unlike he'd thought this situation would end up being, it was the sole reason for his nervousness. It was hitting too close to his biggest fear.

He didn't want to be taken away.

Alex looked at Wolf.

"I'm not scared," he insisted, getting up from the couch and resuming his pacing. No one tried to stop him again.

* * *

Andy hated ties. He'd never learned how to put one on and in the end he just gave up. He was too proud to ask one of the guys for help and since Cub wasn't wearing a tie either he thought it'd be okay to forgo it. When he left his room, he found Cub still pacing and the guys still relaxing.

They were all in suits as they had all been asked to come by Andy. Rey had been the hardest to convince and it had taken him nearly half an hour to assure the man that he wasn't there for moral support, that no one expected moral support from him, and that, yes, he thought more of him than just a human shield for Cub.

"Should I bring my gun?" Andy wondered aloud as he leaned against the doorframe to the living room. Jake looked at him like he was insane.

"Only if Abby will bail you out because I sure as hell ain't doing it," he said. Andy gave him a low level glare as he felt Cub brush by him in the hall. That was going to get annoying. What the hell was wrong with that kid?

"I'll take my id," he said. Jake still shook his head.

"I don't think that's a good idea. You're still off duty."

"Fine," he said. "Cub, are you ready to-" He didn't even finish his sentence when he heard the front door shut as Cub left the flat. He turned back to the other two soldiers. "What's wrong with him?"

Rey just shrugged, stood, and followed the jumpy boy out.

* * *

Andy couldn't help but be amused as he watched Cub continuously glare at Kopp while she ignored him entirely. It was actually an amusing sight. It was also a bit surreal. Never in a million years would he have thought he'd be battling Cub's custody case against a gold digger working for terrorists. He blamed Cub; the boy was a magnet for strange situations.

Horton was sitting closest to Kopp's side, with Cub at his side and Andy on the end. Andy surreptitiously kicked Cub lightly under the table to get him to stop glaring. Not only did Cub not stop glaring, he responded with a much harder kick to Andy's shin. The soldier couldn't quite suppress his grimace as he rubbed the fast forming bruise. Really, that was not necessary.

Andy glanced around the courtroom and saw a good sized audience. He saw a group of what could only be law students there to learn from the proceedings. Some people who either curious or waiting for the case after theirs. And there was what were unmistakably MI6 agents. Andy hoped they'd brought their guns.

Five minutes later they rose for the judge and the proceedings started. Andy listened intently as Horton did indeed poke his holes in Kopp's case, pointing out that Ms. Starbright had done nothing to convey that she was an unsuitable guardian and that unlike Kopp, Starbright wasn't a complete stranger.

Kopp's lawyer threw out Cub's school record, the recent drug charge (which Horton pointed out had been dropped after being disproven), and various interviews from Cub's teachers about bruises and injuries. Andy squirmed at that; it didn't look good.

Horton then went on to attempt to have the case delayed by arguing that Andy was only a temporary guardian and that this was beyond his legal responsibilities to which Andy agreed wholeheartedly. The judge didn't seem to think it was pertinent to wait until Starbright was back.

Andy was looking around to see if there were any threats besides the obvious when his name being called to the stand sounded through the courtroom. His head snapped back to the front so fast he was lucky not to crick his neck. He looked at Horton with a shocked and confused face.

What the hell? Nobody had said anything about him _testifying_!

"Mr. Rosten," the judge said breaking him away from his silent conversation with the MI6 lawyer. Andy gave a Cub a quick glance before standing up and going to the stand. He did the whole hand on the bible thing and took a seat.

Kopp's lawyer looked a tad smug as he approached him.

"Mr. Rosten," the man said, his silky tone already irritating Andy.

"Yeah," he replied roughly. He saw Jake shake his head.

"Alex's school councilor was kind enough to inform me that you'd told her that you've known Alex for some time," he said. "Is that true?"

"Yeah." It was true. Brecon Beacons had happened almost a year ago.

"She also informed me that he was in a car accident. Is that true?"

"Yes," Andy replied deciding it wasn't a lie if he believed it. He didn't know if Cub had been in a car accident or not, but decided to take it as truth.

"And you were the one driving?" Crap, he'd have to lie.

"Yes." He had no idea where this was going and by the look on Cub's face he didn't either. Horton was impassive.

"You don't really know Alex Rider do you?" the lawyer asked.

"No, I know him," Andy said, purposefully not fully answering the question.

"How often does Alex stay with you?"

"Only when he has to," Andy informed him. "Jack isn't often away." God, he hoped that was the truth.

"How close would you say you two are?" Well, this was sufficiently awkward. He'd told the school he'd known Alex for some time. There had to be a certain amount of trust there for Jack to supposedly 'choose' for him to take care of her ward for two weeks. He took a wild guess to the right answer.

"Fairly," he said simply. He saw Cub look over his shoulder at the other members of K-Unit directly behind him. What he was looking for, Andy had absolutely no idea.

"Has he ever complained about his current situation?" Ah, the guy wanted him to tell the court that Cub was terribly abused. Like hell.

"No more so than any other teenager does," he replied smoothly. He saw the judge give an amused, understanding smile.

"What kind of complaints exactly?" the guy pushed.

"I don't know," Andy said trying to sound like this wasn't rehearsed, which it technically wasn't but still. "Wants a later curfew, money for movies. That type of stuff."

"Have you ever seen any strange or unexplained bruises on Alex?" Really, could these questions get any more awkward?

"No, I mean plays football, so he's always got a couple of little bruises," Andy replied, recalling the conversation he'd had with Cub when Jake had first visited. "He's a teenage boy, he's not the most careful person on the planet." He recalled a time during training when Cub had jumped off a cliff into the lake to go after some fallen equipment. It'd practically given the Sergeant a heart attack as, apparently, there were a lot of underwater boulders in that lake. The judge gave another understanding smile.

"How exactly did you meet Alex, Mr. Rosten?" the lawyer asked. Well, this was a much easier question as there was no precedent and the only other person who was needed to keep the story straight was listening.

"Through his guardian," Andy replied. "Jack. I met her at a club."

"Does she often leave him alone at night?" the guy asked with a raised eyebrow. Andy shook his head.

"No, she really only goes out late at night when he's sleeping at a friend's," the soldier replied.

"And who are his friends?" Andy didn't think it would too weird if confessed to not knowing any of them.

"I don't know," he said. "I haven't really met any of them. A couple of rides here and there but that's it."

"Have you and Ms. Starbright ever dated?" He decided the truth was best as Cub couldn't quite keep the scandalized look off his face and he was pretty sure the judge saw it as well.

"No, we're just friends." The interrogation went from there as Andy was forced to spin tales from whole cloth concerning his supposed relationship with Cub, Jack, and what he knew of their relationship really did hope he was convincing but wasn't entirely sure until the lawyer appeared to be getting frustrated. Finally he was allowed to step down and Cub was called to the stand. The boy was asked similar questions and gave correlating answers. He even managed to work in a plea to the judge to leave custody with Starbright. If Andy hadn't been completely sure that the plea was fully sincere he would have been impressed with Cub's acting skills.

When Cub was told to step down the court was given an hour long recess and the judge went to his chambers to make his final decision. Cub immediately left for the corridor, ignoring Kopp, and with K-Unit following close behind.

Cub was sitting on a bench with the others standing around and talking when Kopp came into the wide corridor. She started over and the boy stood to match her. The soldiers flanked him. An impressive sight indeed. Kopp stopped directly in front of the boy.

"Alex," she greeted, keeping her tone pleasant.

"Tara," he returned.

"It's nice to finally to meet you."

"No it's not," he returned coldly. "What do you want?" She gave a nasty smirk.

"I'm sure you know," she said. "I've seen your school records. You're a smart boy even if your current grades are so utterly terrible. Did Ian's death hit you that hard?" Cub's stiff posture went even stiffer.

"Go to hell," he spat and she let loose a cold laugh. "Who do you work for?"

"I work for nobody," she said evenly .

"Who are you working with?" he amended.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough," she said. With that she turned and left.

"Why hasn't MI6 stepped in already?" Rey asked Ben as soon she was out of earshot.

"This is probably the first time they've known exactly where she is since this all started," he replied.

"They want her partners as well," Cub jumped in. "They're purposefully waiting. It's all worth it if they catch all of them, not just her."

"We need to be careful leaving," Ben said. "If Kopp loses, she loses some money but her partners might still try something, depending on whose plan this is."

"What do you mean?" Jake asked. "Thought they were partners."

"If this is Kopp's plan, the others may not be overly interested in the outcome. If they get the kid, great, they get to teach MI6 a lesson. If they don't they're not gonna risk one of their people to get their hands on the nephew of a guy who's already dead."

"But," Cub said. "If it was the terrorist's plan, they may have a backup plan."

"Let's hope its Kopp's plan," Andy said. Cub nodded in agreement.

* * *

"I find that the best interest of the child in question, Alex Rider, lies with his current permanent guardian, Jack Starbright," the judge said. The judge's gavel hitting the circular wooden block on his bench lifted a great weight from Andy's shoulders. Thank god! No, potential blacklisting, and no dead Cub. Well, yet. Baby steps.

Andy looked over at the boy who was staring at where the judge had been sitting, relief evident on his face. He didn't see her raise the gun. But Andy did and he moved fast. He blamed Cub for the bullet that cut through his bicep. It hurt like hell.


	11. Hospital

Well, thank god the login is back up. So here's this chapter and I hope you enjoy. It's the second to last as well. Sad I know, so read and review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider**

* * *

Alex felt bad. He really did. He couldn't believe Eagle had taken a bullet for him. Just two days ago the man had proclaimed that he wasn't even sure he liked him. So, Alex didn't really understand why Eagle took the bullet for him, unless it was just his SAS instincts kicking in. Alex rode with the injured soldier in the ambulance as they made their way to St. Dominic's.

Blunt's men had reacted pretty fast, considering they hadn't managed to stop Kopp from firing at all. They'd brought her down in what Alex considered a dog pile but would probably be given a much more sophisticated name in the report. He'd been too busy with Eagle to see them drag her from the court house. She was probably in that cold, white cell he hated so much.

Snake took care of his friend's wound until the EMTs arrived and he was forced to give up his position to them. Alex refused to leave. It didn't seem right. The others promised to meet them at the hospital as soon as they could. And the pain and numbing medications had already started to kick in.

The guy was looking a little delirious but his ability to talk, well actually it was a rant, was in no way impaired. In fact it was what came out of the man's mouth that made Alex momentarily forget his guilt and glare.

"How is this my fault?" he asked, arms crossed as he faced Eagle on the gurney. They had him holding an oxygen mask to his face (although Alex didn't think it was fully necessary) and the man would move it away to speak. So, it ended up not really being on his face at all. The EMTs didn't seem to care, as they were more concerned about his right arm. He was lying on his back, face turned to Alex.

"That bullet was meant for you," he said.

"You didn't have to jump in front of it," Alex replied even though he was glad Eagle had. He hadn't been looking at Kopp when she'd fired and thus, the injury probably would have been much worse if Eagle hadn't pulled him out of the way.

"I didn't jump in front of anything," the man maintained. "She just has terrible aim. I'm never standing next to you again."

"You pulled me out of the way," Alex said quietly. He looked at his suddenly interesting shoes for a moment before meeting Eagle's eye again. The man was giving him a look he couldn't comprehend. He'd it seen on Jack's face a couple of times but he didn't know what it meant. Alex wasn't overly good with emotion. Most of the people he met were cold.

"Somebody's gotta look out for ya," he said before putting his oxygen mask back in place and turning his head to watch the EMTs fiddle with his arm. They didn't talk for the rest of the ride.

* * *

Alex met K-Unit at the front door of the hospital and together they made their way to where Eagle's ward would be. The bullet had done some damage to his arm so they'd taken him into surgery to stitch it all back up.

They'd been waiting for less than half an hour before a frantic looking woman Alex didn't know came barreling out of the elevator and towards where they were sitting. Wolf stood up to meet her.

"Rey!" she said breathlessly. She practically threw herself into his arms. When she pulled back she asked, "He is okay? What happened? How bad is it? Who-"

"Abby!" Wolf interrupted with a slight smile. "Calm down. He was shot in the arm and he'll be fine. They're stitching him up now and we can see him when he wakes up." She nodded but didn't seem any less concerned. Both Fox and Snake got up as well to hug her.

Eventually, she spotted Alex and stole Wolf's seat beside him. The other three seemed to take it as some sort of cue and left. Alex didn't think it was very nice. He knew who this was and he wasn't quite sure if now was the right time to have a one-on-one chat. He was the reason her boyfriend had been shot after all.

"You must be Alex," she said in a kind tone. "I'm Abby."

"Nice to meet you Abby," he said and shook her hand. "I'm really sorry."

"Oh, honey, it's not your fault. You didn't pull the trigger. And before you say anything about me not being there, so how could I possibly know, I know you didn't. You wanna know why?" Her smile was sincere; Alex indulged her.

"Why?"

"Because Rey would have already torn you apart." Alex wasn't very comforted by that and she picked up on it and patted his arm. "I see you've met him. Rey can act cold and tough all he wants but when it comes to his friends, he's actually pretty soft."

"I always thought him a little rude," Alex said. Understatement of the year. Abby laughed.

"You just have to get to know him," she said. "He and Andy are actually pretty close." He didn't doubt it. He'd seen them together. If Eagle wasn't such a likable guy, Wolf probably would have killed him a long time ago. But somehow the soldier managed to pass off his annoying traits as quirks. "Alex?"

He snapped his head back towards her upon hearing his name. "Andy probably isn't going to be out of the hospital tonight so I thought it would be a good idea to sleep at his house so that you aren't alone. Is that okay with you?" Alex was honestly touched by how considerate she was being.

She obviously didn't know about his job. Most people who did would think it positively laughable that he needed an adult to watch over him. But this didn't seem to be about supervising him. He didn't really want to be in Eagle's flat by himself. That just felt wrong.

He was also a little thrown at how she bothered asking him if it was okay with him. He really didn't have a say in the matter but she'd considered his opinion anyway. He really liked Abby.

"Are you sure it wouldn't be a good idea to stay with him here? He might try to run off with one of these nurses," he replied with a smile. She gave a hearty laugh at that.

"He is quite the flirt," she said. "I met him when he whistled at me and I turned and started scolding him. I thought he'd go away after that but he seemed to think it was an invitation to get me to go out with him." Alex shook his head, trying to suppress the full blown laughter he was feeling. That certainly sounded like Eagle.

"That sounds like him," he noted. She nodded and the conversation entered a lull. Alex was just starting to feel awkward when Snake came back and tossed him a soda. He caught it and opened it, taking a gulp. He was surprisingly thirsty.

"They're wheeling him into his room," he said to Abby. "You can go see him if you want." The concerned woman instantly stood up and after some quick directions was gone. Snake turned back to Alex, who didn't look at him.

"You okay Cub?" he asked, surprising Alex into looking up. What did Snake care?

"Fine," he answered stiffly. After a pause he spoke again. "What was Kopp playing at?" Snake raised his eyebrows at the bitterness in his voice.

"I don't know," the soldier answered. "Probably a part of their back up plan." It made sense; if Kopp couldn't get what she wanted she damn well better make sure the terrorists got what they wanted. The more powerful these guys were the more danger Kopp herself would be in for failing. He wondered exactly what sort of deal they'd struck. Alex's trust fund for his delivery? His death might be required of Kopp even if she didn't get custody. He wondered if MI6 would tell him once they knew the answers. He wasn't really holding his breath.

So it came as a rather nice surprise when his mobile rang a few hours later and the number on the screen came up as the Royal and General Bank. He was sitting in the waiting room, K-Unit returned and ignored, when his pocket starting buzzing.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Rider," Mrs. Jones said, her tone stupidly pleasant. "I trust Mr. Rosten is feeling better."

"I wouldn't know, I haven't seen him," he replied roughly. He heard her sniff.

"Yes, well, we've managed to have a rather interesting conversation with Tara Kopp, and we thought you should know."

"Yes?" he pressed, sitting fully upright and listening intently. K-Unit caught on to the change in posture and tone and tuned in to what he was saying.

"Well, it turns out that Ms. Kopp was hired to either kidnap you or kill you. In addition to the rather large pay check she would have received for succeeding, she decided to score some more money in the process."

"My trust fund?"

"Yes, Ms. Kopp thought of the custody plan herself about a year ago but was unable to put it into motion until hired."

"Who hired her?"

"A group known as Down Brother."

"Bother?" Alex contemplated. "As in Big Brother?"

"Yes, they are an anarchist group and a very powerful one at that. They have agents and contacts all over the globe." That made sense. They had to have some major connections to get around MI6.

"Are they still a threat?" he asked, already nervous about the possibility of an another SCORPIA- like group out for his blood. Really, there were only so many people he could piss off. He also wondered how MI6 had gotten Kopp to talk so quickly then decided he really didn't want to know. He had enough nightmares as it was.

"As of now? They don't seem to be. You weren't the highest priority and with enough pressure they should back off," she replied. Taking her word for it Alex said a quick goodbye and hung up.

"Well?" Wolf probed, clearly interested. Alex reiterated the conversation he'd had with Jones. "So the whole custody thing wasn't even necessary?" He sounded a little pissed at that. Alex was even almost afraid of telling Eagle that everything Kopp had done had been entirely unnecessary. The man had barely handled the custody battle in the first place. The reaction to this news would likely make his blood pressure skyrocket.

"Looks like it, yeah," Alex replied. "She just got really greedy."

"So if you were poor this wouldn't have happened?" Snake asked. Alex was fairly annoyed at that.

"I guess not," he said through his teeth, trying not to snap at them. It wasn't their fault, but it wasn't really his fault either. It was actually all just a huge waste of time.

* * *

Four hours later Alex and Abby left the hospital. Eagle would be sent home the next day after they gave him a few transfusions, some more medicine, and made sure his stitches didn't come undone. He had managed to have a somewhat coherent conversation with the drugged up man. Apparently, Eagle didn't do very well on morphine and at one point even asked who Wolf was, having momentarily forgotten him. Alex had thought it quite funny but Wolf really wasn't amused. The spy had even talked to Jack who had screamed in joy when she heard that not only was he alive and in her custody but that Kopp had been caught. Alex's right ear had still been ringing five minutes after he'd hung up with ecstatic woman.

So it wasn't a bad ending to an overly bad week. It was fairly awkward to sit by Abby the next morning watching a movie and eating cereal before she left for the hospital again. Alex opted to go to Tom's house and let the couple have some time.

The other boy, who had so far been out of the loop as to what was happening, was shocked to hear it all.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. They were sitting on a bench at their favorite park. Tom had a football at his feet but it was currently being forgotten about.

"Forgot," Alex said with a shrug. "Besides, you really didn't need to know." Tom let out a huff of air conveying some serious annoyance.

"Alex, you're my best friend," Tom said, looking him dead in the eye. "You're supposed to tell me this kind of stuff."

"Why?"

"Because that's what friends do you idiot," Tom snapped, momentarily shocking Alex into silence. "I could have been there for you."

"But it was dangerous," Alex protested. Tom gave him a weird look.

"You don't understand this whole friendship thing do you?" he asked.

"Are you saying I'm not a good friend?" Alex was surprisingly hurt. Tom had been his best friend for a very long time.

"No, I'm not. I'm saying you don't understand it very well."

"What are you trying to say?" Alex asked, shaking his head and trying to figure out the meaning Tom was trying to convey.

"Don't," Tom said. "Don't do that."

"Do what?" Alex asked, a look of innocence coming on to his face.

"Over think," Tom replied. "Just stop thinking for, like, two seconds." Alex gave an annoyed look but listened to Tom anyway. "I know you go through a bunch of stuff, and you don't like to tell anyone everything but even you need support. That's what friendship is about. Good times and support. Get it?" Tom said it with so much force Alex was actually scared to say no.

"Got it."

"Good, now let's play some football."

* * *

Eagle was out of the hospital by that afternoon and when Alex walked into the flat it was to a surprisingly empty place. He'd expected K-Unit to be there but only Eagle and Abby were there.

"Hey," Abby greeted with a bright smile. Eagle was slumped in one corner, eyes a little droopy and arm in a sling.

"Hi," he said, trying to keep the amused look off his face at the sight of Eagle. He couldn't help it, he just looked funny. Finally the soldier turned to look at him.

"Where have you been?" he asked. Alex would have asked him why he cared but didn't think it was a good idea with Abby there. He shrugged.

"Just hanging out with my friend."

"Friend?" Eagle asked smirk forming. "You only have one?"

"Andy!" Abby practically screeched. "Be nice."

"I took a bullet for him," Eagle protested. "How much nicer do you want me to be?"

"A good deal," Abby said. "It won't kill you." It was fairly obvious that Abby heard his muttered, "It might," and the next thing Alex knew the two were in full fledged banter. Feeling a little ignored yet highly amused, he left for the back room, and the computer.

* * *

Next Chapter: The aftermath of Alex's first week with Eagle. Final Chapter!


	12. The End

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider.**

Andy was lying on the couch, shot arm resting across his stomach, remote in hand when he heard the doorbell ring. It was Thursday night and Cub's last day before his guardian came home. The past five days had gone pretty smooth all things considered.

Abby had been told that Kopp had tried to kill her lawyer when she lost the custody battle but the man had ducked and the bullet continued its journey to Andy. She believed it for lack of any better theory and since everyone had been maintaining that Kopp was an insane bitch, it wasn't that far of a stretch.

So with no potential threat, things had settled down nicely. Cub was a bit less cold towards Andy though he was clearly irritated by the mere existence of the rest of K-Unit. Andy knew Cub was only acting nicer towards him because of what happened; he wasn't that clueless.

What did freak him out a little was how easily Abby and Cub got along. It was almost scary how fast the two were comfortable with each other. He'd asked her about it but Abby only said, "He's a good kid. Got a wicked sense of humor." He really didn't like the sound of that.

Cub still tended to disappear at the drop of a hat but at the very least left notes telling Andy where he'd supposedly gone. The boy still left them on the office window; Andy started think he was doing weird things on purpose. How hard was it for the kid to poke his head into the living room and just tell him he was leaving instead of having to sneak out? Maybe he was just working on his stealth?

The doorbell rang again and this time Andy groaned and got up. It was midnight. Who the hell could that be? When he opened the door he was beyond shocked. It was a sight he'd never thought he'd see. Cub being brought back by the police.

His first thought was that the kid had killed somebody. He was wearing all black and had swipe of red on his bare arm. But it looked more like paint than blood. Besides, he'd have been called to the station if it was something that serious.

"What did you do?" he asked, directing the question solely at the blond boy. However, it was the officer who spoke.

"We caught him and his friend in the middle of an act of vandalism," he said. "The car was egged, there was trash all over the lawn, and they painted a message on the driveway." Andy raised his eyebrows. Shit, was he going to have pay for that? "The family says they won't press charges if they clean it all up."

"Oh, he'll clean it up," Andy said, using his good arm to pull the kid away from the policeman and into the flat. "Thanks for bringing him back." A few minutes later and Andy shut the door. Cub was already in the living room and watching TV. Andy shut it off. "What the hell Cub? I said don't raise too much hell."

"You said you wouldn't pay bail," he replied. "And you don't have to. Besides, I couldn't leave Jake." Jake? As in Jake the Snake? What the hell was Jake doing vandalizing a house with Cub? Surely he knew that was a bad career move?

"Not your Jake," Cub said quickly seeing the look of utter confusion. "My friend from school. He got caught on the fence. I couldn't leave him there." Trust Cub's hero instinct to get him caught.

"What exactly did you do?" he asked, pinching the bridge of his nose. Of all the things for the kid to pull on his last night there.

"Egged the car, tipped their trash cans on their lawn, and painted the driveway."

"What did you paint on the driveway?" Andy asked recalling that the officer had said message. Cub shifted a bit.

"They painted 'Coke Whore'," he said.

"Wait a second, is this about that prank that those kids pulled last week?" he asked. Cub nodded.

"Tom said revenge was needed and everyone else agreed."

"How many kids were there?"

"Just three plus myself." He it made it sound as if that made it all better. Andy had a serious urge to lecture the kid about the stunt he'd just pulled. But it was Cub's last night and he was tired. Besides, Cub wasn't really his problem. Let the American handle it.

Andy raised his hands in a gesture of defeat. "Whatever kid," he said. "When do you have to be there to clean up?"

"Eight," came the instant reply. "Oh and I'll need a ride."

"Of course you will," Andy mumbled. God forbid Cub leave him out of his messes. But then again, he was a teenager. Andy decided right then and there that he would never agree to be a temporary guardian again. Teenaged spies brought far too many problems than was healthy. And he had the bullet wound to prove it.

* * *

Andy did indeed drive Cub to his clean up appointment the next morning. His right arm was fairly useless, so he drove entirely one handed. Not the safest method in the world but he point blank refused to allow the kid to drive his car.

"C'mon, Eagle," he'd said. "I'm not going to crash it."

"I don't care," Andy replied. "You aren't driving my car." Cub gave up fairly quickly. Andy was surprised by how much damage Cub and his friends had done. There was trash all over the front lawn, the car would need a new paint job, and the driveway had that ugly message in red. It made the nice looking, clearly expensive house, look terrible. All curb appeal was gone.

"You guys did all of this?" he asked his tone colored with his feelings of surprise. Cub shifted in his seat.

"Well, I didn't even know this was what we were doing until we got here," he said. "I didn't technically do anything. Just kept watch."

"If you didn't do anything then how did you get that paint on your arm?" he asked.

"Jake got caught on the fence and he was covered in it," Cub replied with a shrug. He then got out and took the rake and trash bags he'd brought with him out of the trunk. Andy shut the car off as a man dressed in casual yet expensive clothes came out of the house. Thinking he'd better talk to the guy, Andy got out of the car.

"Are you his guardian?" the man asked as they shook hands.

"Yeah, Andy Rosten," he greeted.

"Matthew Teller," the man replied with a nod of his head. "I'm Astrid's stepfather." Andy didn't reply. He really didn't have anything to say to the man. "So, I was wondering if you could shed some light on what happened." Andy turned to look at Cub as he greeted another boy and the two started cleaning. That must be Jake, he figured.

He didn't quite know what he should say to the man. He was clearly pissed about what the boys had done to his lawn but Andy really couldn't muster any sympathy for him. It wasn't like his stepdaughter didn't deserve what happened. It also wasn't like Cub himself had done anything personally other than just watching it happen. The blond boy didn't seem like the type to egg a car but he did seem like the type who wouldn't care if it happened to someone who deserved it.

"Not really," he finally said with a sigh. "I'm just a temporary guardian." Teller didn't seem overly placated by that. In fact the look he was giving Andy clearly told the soldier that the rich man wanted him to leave and never come back. Andy knew he looked a sight with his busted arm and slightly clouded eyes. Not to mention the rumpled sweatpants and t-shirt he was wearing. He hadn't even bothered to shower. His appearance got no brownie points with the overly vain man.

"So you have no idea why these _boys_ decided to do this?" he asked somehow making the word 'boys' sound like an insult.

"Not really," Andy repeated with a shrug. "Kids will be kids." Teller narrowed his eyes. Clearly he didn't quite agree with that sentiment. Andy, thoroughly enjoying himself at this point, decided to press on. It wasn't like he was ever going to see this guy again. "I actually kind of think it's your stepdaughter's fault."

"Oh, really?" Teller replied, arms folded and eyes raised in a look of disbelief. "What makes you think that?" Andy gave a coy smile and launched into an explanation of the drug charge a week ago. While it wasn't an overly big spin, he did manage to make Cub seem like more of a victim than he actually was. Sure the kid had been targeted unfairly but it wasn't like he'd cried about it or anything. By the time he was done, Teller's eyes had narrowed even more but this time the anger wasn't directed at Andy.

"Excuse me," he said when the soldier was done and turned, going back inside. He slammed the door behind him. Cub witnessing the man leaving came over with his friend in tow. Andy noted how he stank from both sweat and garbage. He barely resisted telling Cub to go away.

"What did you tell him?" the boy asked.

"Oh nothing," Andy replied stuffing his good hand into his pocket. "But I don't think she'll bother you again." If there was thing Andy knew, it was how to get bullies to back off. Sure it would seem like the whole tell a parent thing would make it worse, but with someone like Cub, who could truly hold his own anyway, it actually would make the situation better. Because now the girl not only had to worry about further retribution from Cub but from Cub's guardian.

"Why?" he asked, suspicious. "What did you tell him?"

"Nothing," Andy said again. "Don't you have a yard to clean?" The two boys went back to work and Andy, having nothing better to do, sat on a clean section of the driveway and called out helpful hints. Cub was visibly getting increasingly annoyed but Andy hardly cared. He deserved a little retribution himself after all.

* * *

Three hours later the boys were done and Teller still hadn't made a reappearance so Andy assumed it was okay for them to leave. He agreed to give Jake a lift home then quickly regretted it. Shutting the car doors Andy gagged. He quickly started the car and rolled down all the windows.

"Shit!" he exclaimed. "You boys stink!" Jake sniffed his armpit and the face he made clearly showed he agreed with Andy's exclamation.

"What did you expect?" Cub asked as he snapped his seatbelt into place. "Roses?" He gagged again and severely wished he'd had the foresight to spray them with the hose.

* * *

Cub let out a sigh as Jake closed his front door. Andy effectively ignored him as he pulled away relishing in the diminished smell. Apparently Jake had been the worst of the two and Andy was starting to think that he'd rolled in some of it when the soldier wasn't looking.

"Is all your stuff packed?" Andy asked for lack of something else to say. But there was some importance to the question. Whatever Cub left behind would probably end up in the dumpster in a span of minutes.

"Yeah," the boy replied still staring out the open window.

"Good, after you shower we'll leave," he said and glanced at the clock. "Jack's plane should have landed an hour ago." Cub just nodded. "You okay kid?" Andy wasn't sure why he asked, just felt the need to.

"What do you care?" Cub quipped, a smirk on his face.

"I don't," he replied. "But Jack's kind of scary so I thought it would be best to return you in one piece."

"You've only ever talked to Jack on the phone," Cub said, eyebrows crinkled.

"Yeah, so?"

"How do you know she's scary?"

"I can just tell," he replied vaguely. Cub rolled his eyes and turned back to the open window.

* * *

Andy wasn't quite sure how he felt about the end of Cub's stay. On the one hand he'd kind of gotten used to having the kid around but on the other he was ready for the boy to leave and never come back. They'd somewhat established a rocky friendship that Andy truly did want to keep. He couldn't help it; the kid was pretty cool to have around. Almost like a mini-Rey, although he'd be dead if he ever voiced that comparison aloud.

In retrospect it was probably why the two of them still didn't along all that great. They were just too alike.

But Cub was Andy's complete opposite, especially when he thought about his own teenage years and despite the danger filled first week, Andy thought things went really well. It could have been a lot worse in his opinion.

"Is K-Unit and Abby coming over today?" Cub asked as he came to the living room, his blond hair still wet.

"Why would they?" he asked, turning off the TV and standing up, fully prepared to go.

"Kinda wanted to say goodbye," Cub mumbled. Andy did his best to quash the feeling of how cute that was. He settled for a weird look which made Cub annoyed. "What?"

"You live like fifteen minutes away," he said. "If they want to find you I'm sure they will."

"Do they even know where I live?"

"No, but I do," he said. Cub rolled his eyes and left the flat without another word. Andy followed him back down to the car and climbed into the driver's seat. They rode over to Cub's house in silence (Andy had the address from when he'd been told Cub was coming and had looked up where it was) except for some radio station that Cub had instantly tuned his car's radio to.

When they got to his house, Andy pulled over at the curb and put the car into park. He wouldn't be going in. Cub just sort of stared at the front door for a minute before turned back to Andy.

"Well kid," Andy said, trying to mask the sudden feelings of awkwardness. "It's been a hell of a couple of weeks but it was fun." Cub gave him an amused smile.

"Yeah," he said. "Sorry again, about your arm and all."

"Don't worry about it," Andy said. "Just part of the life." Cub nodded and bit his lip, trying to work himself up into saying something. Andy just waited.

"Thanks, Andy," he finally said. "For everything." It took him a couple of moments to get over the shock of hearing Cub use his real name. Even when Abby was over he'd never called him that, although he'd certainly never called him his codename either. After all, the kid wasn't supposed to know it.

"Your welcome, Alex," he returned. "If you need anything you know where I am." The boy gave him a thankful smile and opened the door. Before he got out though, Andy continued. "I don't mean you need bail money type of thing. I mean like your dying and don't have anywhere else to go." Cub couldn't quite suppress his laugh.

"Gotcha," he said. "Bye."

"Bye." Cub grabbed his bag from the back seat, shut the door, and went to his house. Andy waited until he was through the front door before he drove off. It wasn't like he cared or anything. No, he didn't really care what the boy did. He just wanted to make sure the trouble magnet got to where he needed to be thus leaving Andy scot free.

He wondered if he would see the boy again. He figured he probably would. He just hoped he wouldn't have to battle anymore custody cases against psycho gold diggers with powerful friends. If he did, he decided that he just wouldn't stand next to Cub.

The boy attracted bullets like magnets attracted metal. Not to mention the fact that he was positive his blood pressure couldn't survive prolonged contact with the boy. He wondered how the American did it.

* * *

Awwww! It's over. :( Not entirely sure if I'll do a sequel or not but at the moment it's a not. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it and let me know what you think.

~Crowlows

* * *


End file.
